bitter sweet
by dini.indririzkyah
Summary: jeongmal mianhae,saranghaeyo


Love Better Sweet

**Cast : Lee Yuan [yeoja]**

**Park Chanyeol [namja]**

**Other Cast : Kim Hyera (Hyera) [yeoja]**

**Kim Jong Woon (yesung) [namja]**

**Seungri [yeoja]**

**Xi Luhan [namja] **

**Lee Hyun In [yeoja]**

Hurt/comfort/sad

Fanfic ini hanya karangan saya semata* eciee* mengisi luang waktu yg terbuang*bohong*maaf ya jika judul dan isi ceritanya sangat tdk nyambung*ngaku, pundung dipojokan*ini fanfic pertama saya lhoo*gk nanya wooyy*

happy reading! *teriak pk toak*

**Pov Yuan on**

**Malam ini aku Berdiri dibalkon… sendirian, kutengadahkan pandanganku pada awan hitam ,bayangan-bayangan peristiwa yang membuatku seperti orang bodoh dan gila, menangisi semua kejadian miris yang kualami, mengapa tuhan setega ini padaku ? setiap hari aku selalu begini. Rasa kecewa, ingin marah, yang selalu menghantui pandanganku serta pikiranku. Entah sampai kapan kupendam gemuruh yang berada dihati ini ,sungguh aku menyadari jika sebenarnya aku adalah orang terbodoh sedunia yang telah mencintai seorang namja yang tak mempunyai hati seperti dia. **

**Memoriku mengingat kembali kejadian bodoh itu…**

**#flash back on #**

"**aku menyukaimu,Chanyeol. . .tapi aku tak berharap kau membalas rasa yang sama sepertiku" jelasku sambil menunduk.**

"**rasa suka itu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku menyukaimu layaknya .eumh.."perkataanku dipotong oleh Chanyeol.**

"**Aku tahu yuan, aku menyayangimu,aku slalu ingin melindungimu,tapi itu tak lebih dari seorang… Mianhae ,Yuan . .tapii…. aku akan berusaha mencintaimu. Aku menerima cintamu, tapi kau harus berusaha membuat rasa ini berubah menjadi rasa yang kau miliki padaku." Jelas Chanyeol.**

"**Gomawo Chanyeol. . . kau menghargai perasaanku **** . kataku**

**Aku dengannya berpelukan.**

"**mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu aku akan menyukainya sebagai seorang kekasih" gumam dalam hati Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** sekolah**

"**Hyera aku sudah jadian sama Chanyeol, lho ****" kataku sambil tersenyum pada sahabatku.**

" **jjinjayo? chukkae ya Yuan sayang . .akhirnya Chanyeol mengetahui perasaanmu juga ****",kata Hyera langsung memelukku****.**

**^1 tahun kemudian^pulang sekolah.**

"**kemana ya, Chanyeol?kenapa aku tak melihatnya, hari-hari ini dia selalu menghindariku ketika aku mengajaknya kesuatu tempat..atau mungin dia sudah bosan ? ANDWEEE sampai terjadi" kataku sambil berlari kecil mencari sosok namja yang tengah dicari.**

**POV YUAN Off**

**POV AUTHOR On**

**Diatap sekolah terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menangis. Namanya Seungri.**

"**hiks . . .aku membencimu oppa . . .kenapa kau bermain dibelakangku ? apa kekuranganku ? apa kau sudah bosan sehingga aku diputuskan kau begitu saja ? apa salahku ? apa aku pernah membuatmu kecewa ?" isak Seungri.**

**Ternyata diatap itu Seungri tidak sendirian ada seorang namja yaitu Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri disamping Seungri. Dan akhirnya keberadaan namja itu diketahui oleh Seungri.**

" **oppaaa . . .hiks . .hiks. .changyuan mengecewakanku .hiks . .dia selingkuh dibelakangku . .hiks . .hiks "katanya sambil menangis dipelukan Chanyeol.**

" **uljima Seungri, sudahlah jangan menangis karena laki-laki brengsek itu !" kata Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan. Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui keberadaan seorang yeoja yang tak lain namanya yaitu Yuan. Yuan hanya terpaku,dia berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan seperti ini,entah kenapa dia enggan pergi dari tempat itu,mungkin hatinya dia ingin melihat dan mendengar percakapan dari kedua orang itu.**

"**hiks. .hiks. .mianLuhan oppa seharusnya aku memilihmu bukan memilihnya ,aku menyesal ketika kau dulu menyatakan cinta padaku dan bodohnya aku malah menolakmu dan pergi begitu saja dengan namja lain" lirihnya.**

" **sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, Seungri .aku sudah memaafkanmu , jangan menangis lagi ne, "ucap Chanyeol sambil mempererat pelukannya.**

"**gomawo, oppa ..oppa? apa perasaanmu itu masih ada untukku ? mianLuhan mianLuhan kalau aku mengatakan hal ini padamu oppa "kata Seungri.**

" **tidak apa-apa ,kau tak usah meyuanta maaf begitu" Chanyeolpun melepaskan pelukannya.**

"**rasa itu masih ada Seungri ,malah semakin tak terkendali,kau masih berada disini "Chanyeol memegang tangan Seungri dan menempatkannya didadanya.**

**Sontak Seungri menjadi malu, dan wajahnya seketika merona merah karena ulah Chanyeol.**

"**jjinja ?"tanyanya.**

"**jjinja ,chagi kau tak percaya padaku ? Tanya Chanyeol.**

**CHUP**

**Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada kening Seungri. Dan Seungri pun langsung memeluk Chanyeol kembali.**

"**oppa gomawo ,kau yang terbaik .aku takkan menyiakanmu lagi .sekarang kita buka lembaran kisah yang baru" ucapnya.**

**Ne . . .chagiyaaaa"ucap Chanyeol.**

**POV AUTHOR Off**

**#POV Yuan on#**

**Tes tes tes**. .

**."apa yang kudengar itu ? apa aku tak salah mendengarnya ?tidak aku mendengarnya sangat jelas, kenapa kau Chanyeol ? kenapa kau mengkhianati semua ini? hiks. . .hiksss.**

**Aku berlari sekuat mungkin tak melihat orang yang melihatku kebingungan karena saat berjalan aku tak hentinya menangis. Dan akhirnya aku duduk ditempat sepi yaitu dibelakang sekolah ada sebuah taman.**

**#POV Yuan off#**

"**kau jahat Chanyeol . . .aku menbencimu ,aku sangat membencimu !"** **teriak Yuan. Beruntung perkatan Yuan tak terdengar karena sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Yuan terus menangis ,sangat miris melihatnya . Yuan memegang lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya sambil terus menangis. Sudah sangat lama posisi Yuan tak berubah akhirnya Yuanpun beranjak bangun dari posisi itu.**

"**aww… kepalaku kok pusing begini ? mungkin aku terlalu lama menangis"gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya.**

**Yuan pun berdiri, berjalan gontai seperti orang yang putus asa.**

**^4 hari kemudian^**

** pulang sekolah**

**#POV Hyera on#**

**Akhir-akhir ini Yuan terlihat lesu, dan tentunya membuatku menjadi khawatir .Tak seperti dulu, Yuan sekarang menjadi murung dan lebih banyak berdiam ,jauh sekali dengan Yuan yang dulu aku kenali ,Yuan selalu bercerita,tersenyum,menertawakan semua kejadian yang ia dan aku alami. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan keaadanya ,walaupun aku sudah menduga kalau dia akan mengatakan baik-baik saja, "Yuan, gwaenchana ?" tanyaku.**

"**ehh Hyera ,gwaenchana "tuturnya.**

"**gojitmal, jebal katakan padaku ada masalah apa yang kau hadapi,mungkin aku dapat memberikanmu saran dan mungkin aku hanya bisa menenangkanmu saja, kitakan sahabat ne"pintaku sambil merengek.**

"**kau sangat baik Hyera,tak salah kalau oppaku memilihmu"kata Yuan dan dia memaksakan senyuman dan aku tahu itu adalah senyuman yang tak tulus darinya.**

"**kau jangan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan, sudahlah bicara terus terang padaku aku takkan mengatakannya pada orang lain" kataku memantapkan hati Yuan yang sedang melihatku.**

"**yaksok?" tanyanya.**

"**ne, yaksok Yuan ****" mantapku.**

"**ya sudah nanti dirumahku ya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini"pintanya.**

**Aku hanya mengangguk senang, akhirnya dia mau berbicara padaku**.

**#POV Hyera off#**

** rumah Yuan**

**Mereka berduapun merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur lembut milik Yuan. Dan wokiiepun memulai topik pembicaraannya.**

"**kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tdi dijalan,ne ?"Hyera memulai pembicaraan.**

**#POV Yuan on#**

**Aku langsung menghamburkan tubuhku untuk memeluk Hyera dan menumpahkan semua beban yang aku rasakan selama ini, aku menangis terus menangis dan menulikan pertanyaan dari wokiie yang beberapa menit aku menghentikan tangisanku dan melepaskan pelukan.**

"**Chanyeol . . .dhiaaa…hiks hiks ssss ..aku .sanghatttt hikss me.. hiksss "aku langsung menangis ketika perkataanku terakhir tak dilanjutkan.**

"**uljima Yuan ,kenapa dengannya ? apa dia menyakitimu ? bicara yang jelas ,"Hyerapun menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.**

"**dia ….hweee..hiks..hiksss"aku langsung menangis Hyerapun memelukku dia mengelus-ngelus punggung dan rambutku dengan lembut..**

"**sudah sudah ,tenangkan dulu, keluarkan semua tangisanmu aku akan terus disisimu. Yaksok, setelah itu kau baru berbicara padaku ,aku akan menunggu "jelasnya.**

**Setengah jam aku menangis dari pelukannya. Dan akhirnya akupun membuka mata dan melihatnya, aku memaksakan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi.**

"**begini Hyera, hari.. itu aku mencari Chanyeol dan aku merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya ,akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pergi menghindar jika aku mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Dan aku mencarinya diatap sekolah. Dan benar saja dia berada disana. Dan dia dengan seseorang ,mereka berdua berpelukan. Disana baru saja Chanyeol mengatakan cintanya pada seorang yeoja lain, yang tak lain Seungri . aku mengetahui kalau Chanyeol sangat menyukainya tapi itu dulu kata Chanyeol. Dan bodohnya aku ,aku malah percaya padanya, Hyera. Dari kejadian itu aku sangat membenci Chanyeol"jelasku akupun terisak kembali ,aku menahan air mata ini yang ingin jatuh mengalir kemabali dipipiku.**

"**MWO ? dia berani sekali menyakitimu ! dia brengsek, sudah kulihat dari wajahnya ketika kau dengannya terlihat sekali kalau dia itu risi denganmu. Ehh ,ya kenapa kau tak memutuskan saja hubunganmu itu ?"Tanya Hyera. Sontak membuatku kaget dengan perkataan terakhir Hyera.**

"**aaaah ani . . .aku belum sanggup Hyera, aku belum sanggup berhadapan dengannya, mungkin aku masih mencintainya Hyera"lirihku.**

"**aku bangga denganmu Yuan, kau mempunyai cinta suci yang begitu tulus kau berikan pada orang. Tapi sayangnya orang yang kau berikan cinta tulusmu itu adalah orang yang tak bersyukur" jelas Hyera yang mulai ikut menangis dan memeluk Yuan****.**

**^1 Yuangu kemudian^**

**Hari sudah senja ..aku sangat senang dengan hari ini ,telah lama sekali aku menunggu hari ini,aku telah melupakan kejadian itu,karena saran Hyera kalau aku harus mempertahankan cintaku ini jika aku benar-benar mencintainya.**

"**aku senang sekali ,mungkin dengan hari ini aku akan kembali dengannya, aku ingin mengembalikan semuanya ,aku sangat mencintainya"gumamku.**

"**ah lebih baik aku memberikann pesan saja padanya"gumamku lagi,sambil membuka handponeku.**

"**Chanyeol apa kau tak lupa dengan hari ini ? semoga kau tak lupa dengan hari ini. Oh ya nanti malam aku ingin keapartmenmu ,boleh yahhh "isi pesan ku.**

**POV YUAN Off**

**Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol merogoh handpone dari sakunya dan membukanya. serta membaca pesan singkat dari "Yuan".**

"**huft…padahal aku sudah menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini,kenapa dia tak peka ,kalau aku sudah bosan dengannya ,aku tak ingin membohongi perasaanku terlalu jauh,"lirihnya.**

"**gwaenchana oppa ? kau kenapa ?"Tanya Seungri.**

"**gwaenchana, chagi "kata Chanyeol yang sambil mengusap-usap rambut Seungri.**

**Dan Chanyeol membalas pesan adri Yuan.**

"**yah,kau tahukan password apartmenku .kau duluan saja kesana, aku akan telat datangnya .mian "isi pesan Chanyeol.**

**Yuan hanya tersenyum setelah membaca pesan itu dari Chanyeol. Dan dia pun berjalan dengan semangatnya, arah perjalanannya adalah keapartemen Chanyeol. Dia membawa barang-barang lumayan banyak. Setelah beberapa lama Yuanpun pulang dengan senyum manisnya. Dia harus pulang dulu karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal dirumahnya.**

***malam hari***

"**gomawo oppa sudah mengajakku makan malam, enak lho masakannya. aku menyukainya oppa …"kata seorang yeoja yang bernama Seungri.**

"**ne . .pasti kau menyukainya chagi ****"ucap Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang termanisnya.**

**Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang dan tertawa ditengah pembiucaraannya tanpa diketahui ada seorang yeoja yang melihatnya diseberang rumah Seungri dan yeoja itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari balik pohon besar. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang mengintip**.

**CHUUUP**

**Seungri mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeolpun membalasnya dengan mencium pipi kanan milik Seungri. Yeoja yang bersembunyipun menjatuhkan dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol setelah Seungri menutup pintu rumahnya. Sontak Chanyeol kaget dengan kehadiran Yuan yang sudah dihadapannya. Chanyeol melihat genangan air dari mata indahnya Yuan.**

"**kau tega sekali Chanyeol, kau ternyata sudah berbohong padaku, kau telah mengambil kepercayaanku Chanyeol, kau . . .kau sudah berhasil membuat hati ini hancur" isak Yuan. Dan diapun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol pun berlari mengikuti Yuan. Akhirnya diapun menemukan sesosok yeoja yang sedang menangis dan duduk ditaman.**

"**mianLuhan Yuan seharusnya aku terus terang padamu ,sepertinya hati ini tak dapat lagi diubah"jelasnya sambil duduk disebelah Yuan.**

**PLAK….**

**Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat dipipi kiri Chanyeol.**

"**kau sangat tega****PARK CHANYEOL AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU , SEHARUSNYA AKU TAK MEMPERCAYAIMU DARI DULU JUGA, SEHARUSNYA AKU TAK BERTERUS TERANG PADAMU DULU, SEHARUSNYA AKU MENYIMPAN SAJA PERASAAN INI DALAM-DALAM .KAU LELAKI B.R.E.N.G.S.E.K KAU TEGA SEKALI MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU INI ,AKU BUKAN BONEKA ,.DAN SEKARANG JUGA KITA AKHIRI SAJA HUBUNGAN SIAL INI !"****teriak Yuan sambil menangis.**

**Chanyeol hanya menunduk merenungi kesalahan yang begitu fatal yang dia lakukan pada Yuan. Seharusnya dia tak memaksakan perasaan ini. Padahal dulu dia tak ingin membuat Yuan sedih kalau ternyata Chanyeol menolaknya.**

"**mianLuhan Yuan, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu ,ya seharusnya aku tak memaksakan kehendak dan berbohong padamu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis ketika aku malah menolak cintamu dan…."perkataan Chanyeol terpotong.**

**POV AUTHOR Off**

**POV YUAN ON**

**PLAK**

"**berani sekali kau mengatakan kata maaf eoh. aku takkan memaafkanmu sampai kapanpun. Aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Sudahlah aku tahu kau senang kegirangan bukan ? sekarang kau tidak akan berkencan secara bersembunyi lagi**"**bentakku.**

**Hening**

"**tapi apakah kita masih berteman seperti dulu ? Tanya Chanyeol.**

"**MWORAGO**** ?****apa masih kurang kau menyakitiku ? aku tahu kau lebih menyukai jika ia berada disampingmu dan jika kau merasa kurang bahagia carilah kekurangan kebahagiaan itu dari kelebihannya, ku yakin dia pasti memberikannya padamu PARK CHANYEOL****" ****ku tekankan kembali namanya. Akupun berlari meninggalkan dia yang masih berdiam duduk ditaman itu.**

** dikamar**

**Aku bantingkan dengan kasar tubuhku, ku benamkan wajahku pada bantal. Aku terus menangis .malam itu aku habiskan dengan menangis ,mengeluarkan semua beban tapi aku sadar kalau rasa sakitnya itu tidak akan hilang sampai kapanpun.**

**POV YUAN Off**

** apartment**

**#POV Chanyeol on**

**Perlahan aku buka pintu apartmenku, aku sangat terkejut melihat apartmenku menjadi ruangan seperti pesta kecil. Dapat kulihat disana dibalkon, aku melihat 2 kursi dan 1 meja serta tak lupa sudah ada banyak makanan diatas meja tersebut,dan memberikan kesan sangat romantis. Kucoba mendekat kebalkon. Perlahan aku duduk dikursi itu ,kulihat meja dan tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah kado berbungkus warna putih, aku langsung membuka kado tersebut dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan serta ada selembar kertas didalamnya ,perlahan ku baca isi surat itu.**

"**to : Chanyeollie**

"**Chanyeol apa kau membaca surat ini ? ku harap iya **** kau tahu hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kunantikan karena hari ini adalah hari dimana kita jadian Chanyeol . .apa kau masih ingat hari dan tanggal jadian kita ? ohh pastinya kau takkan melupakan hari dan tanggal sejarah itu **** aku sangat senang Chanyeol karena aku telah memilikimu kuharap kau juga begitu ,kuharap perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan cintamu tak sia-sia ,aku harap rasa itu sudah timbul dalam dirimu Chanyeol ,MianLuhan Chanyeol aku terlalu memaksamu ,aku memang jahat ya ? mianLuhan sekali lagi . . .aku tahu kau masih menyukai kak Seungrikan ? aku tahu itu Chanyeol,aku tahu ketika kau menyatakan cinta padanya diatap itu, tapi aku malah mempertahankan cinta ini padamu .entah kenapa Chanyeol aku sangat mencintaimu tapi****AKU BERJANJI JIKA AKU MELIHAT KAU DENGANNYA LAGI AKU AKAN MELEPASKANMU ,AKU BERJANJI CHANYEOL,AKU INGIN MELIHAT KAU SENANG WALAUPUN TIDAK DENGANKU****,****mianLuhan Chanyeol sungguh aku sangat marah dan cemburu jika kau dekat dengannya ****. . .oh yaaa sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, aku harap kau suka dengan kado ini, aku tahu kau menyukai jam tangan inikan ? kuharap begitu. Jebal pakailah jam tangan ini walau kau tak menyukainya atau kau bukan lagi milikku ,mianLuhan aku memaksa kehendakku lagi . .semoga dengan hubungan kita yang sudah tua ini kita akan terus awetttt Amiin .itulah do'aku yang sekarang aku pinta pada tuhan ."**

**aku tak menyadari air mata ini terus saja mengalir tak henti saat membaca surat kecil ini. Kenapa… bukannya bagus jika aku putus dengannya, aku bisa bebas dengan semuanya tanpa membohongi dirinya lagi.**

**Aku menghempaskan tubuhku, pandangan kulurus melihat langit-langit apartmenku. Tak kusadar Aku melamun dan membayangkan keadaan Yuan ,mungkinkah dia akan benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannku ,setelah aku menyakiti dia ?,apakah dia sedang menangisi diriku malam ini?, aku sangat merasa bersalah sekali pada Yuan,aku rasa aku yang paling jahat bukannya dia .tanpa kusadar aku terlelap sendiri****.**

**#flash back off#**

**POV CHANYEOL OFf**

**#pov Yuan ON**

**Aku menangis dalam diam, tanpa isakan setelah mengingat kejadian itu… ya begitu menyakitkan ,coba rasakan bagaimana rasa sakit ini menjalar diseluruh tubuhku sampai aku kehilangan semangat hidup begini tapi seseorang yg spesial yaitu yesung karena dia tahu keadaanku sedang tak baik, dia selalu mensportku dan aku baru saja menerima kabar dari dia kalau dia akan kemabali lagi keseoul .aku sangat senang ,aku takkan lagi kesepian dirumah ini. Aku tak kan lagi menangisi namja brengsek itu **." **AKU TAKKAN MENANGISIMU. CUKUP MALAM INI AKU MENUMPAHKAN AIR MATA BERHARGAKU INI UNTUKMU, DAN JANGAN HARAP LAGI AKU AKAN MENANGISIMU**"**teriakku diluar balkon.**

**#pov Yuan Off**

**#pov yesung On**

**Aku sangat senang sekali karena hari ini aku akan kembali lagi ketempat kelahiranku. Aku sangat merindukan adikku yang cengeng, manja dan sangat suka sekali menggodaku . Eh, aku juga sangat merindukan Hyera, aku tak sabar sekali melihat 2 yeoja yang sangat aku sayangi itu.**

"**kenapa kau terseyum-senyum sendiri ?"Tanya seorang namja.**

"**eh, kau Luhan,ani aku tak sabar sekali" ucap yesung.**

"**hmm, oh ya yesung apakau tidak keberatan jika aku menumpang dirumahmu ? apa adikmu akan mengizinkan jika aku tinggal dirumahmu ?"Tanya namja itu lagi.**

"**sudahlah jangan khawatir dia itu baik kok, dia akan menerimamu dengan senang"jelas yesung.**

"**jjinja?" Tanya Luhan.**

"**jjinja, kau itu cerewet sekali seperti yeodongsaengku saja"kesal yesung.**

"**eh, ternyata dongsaengmu itu yeoja, ku kira namja, apa dia itu cantik atau jelek sepertimu ?"goda dongahe pada yesung.**

"**aishh kau ini, jelas dong dia cantik dan aku sebagai kakaknya pasti tampan, dan kau jangan sampai menyukainya"sambil menjitak kepala Luhan.**

"** . .aku Cuma becanda kok, dan aku tak segampang menyukai orang"elak Luhan.**

** bandara**

**#pov Yuan**

**Aku dan Hyera menunggu kedatangan sang kakak sekaligus kekasihnya Hyera temanku.**

**Kulihat Hyera yang tak sabar dengan kedatangan kakakku.**

"**kau tak sabar ya .melihat wajah tampan yesung oppa yakan?"godaku sambil terseyum evil pada Hyera.**

"**eh ,aaa …..nii ,ne mworago?"gugup Hyera.**

"**hahahaayy, aku tahu kok, aku juga sangat merindukan wajah jeleknya ,,hehehe..**

**Ehh itu oppaaa"teriakku sambil membawa lengan Hyera untuk berlari.**

"**OPPA ,ish dasar babo. Oppa aku disini lihat aku"teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan.**

"**yesung oppa babo"kesalku.**

"**eh ada yang memanggilku, berani sekali dia menyebutku babo" gumam yesung.**

"**aishh dia tak mendengarku Hyera ,aku harus lebih kencang meneriakkannya lagi,YESUNG BABOOOOO…"teriakku ,dan Hyera serta orang yang berada disana langsung menutup telinganya mungkin teriakanku tadi sangat keras.**

"**eishh ,aku mengenal suaranya pasti itu…. Yuanku"sorak yesung ,Luhan hanya diam dan bingung.**

"**Yuan …"teriak yesung.**

**Akhirnya teriakanku tak sia-sia juga.**

"**oppa "tuturku.**

**Kami berdua langsung berpelukan layaknya teletubies.**

"**Yuan bogoshipeoyo"ucap yesung sambil melepaskan pelukan.**

"**nado oppa ,bogoshipeoyo"jawabku.**

"**eh Hyera kau kok diam seperti itu ? apa kau tak ingin memeluk kekasihmu dan aku tahu kau sangat merindukan kehadirannya"godaku sambil mencolek dagu milik Hyera.**

"**ehh hh ,…ani"gugup Hyera.**

**Dan yesungpun langsung menghambur pada tubuh Hyera,dia memeluknya.**

"**jangan malu-malu chagi, aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku, tapi sayangnya aku tak sedikitpun merindukanmu :p"goda yesung.**

"**jjinja ?"Tanya Hyera sedih.**

"**mana mungkin yeppa tidak merindukanmu ,Hyera dia berdusta"seringaiku.**

"**ish dasa kau ini"kesal yesung yang langsung menyentil keningku.**

"**aww..appoo oppa"rengekku.**

"**hehehe…maaf Yuanku tersayang, oh ya perkenalkan ini temanku"sambil menoleh pada Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya yesung.**

"**annyeong haseyeo, Luhan imnida ,bangepsemnida"sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.**

"**Yuan imnida"jawabku.**

"**Hyera imnida, tapi kau bisa menyebutkan namaku Hyera saja"ucap Hyera sambil tersenyum.**

"**oh ya Yuan, Luhan tak memiliki sanak keluarganya disini, jadi aku mengajaknya tinggal dirumah kita, boleh ya?" Tanya yesung sambil mengeluarkan jurus pupy eyesnya yang jelek.**

"**mwo ?,oh gwaenchana ,boleh kok oppa "jawabku sambil gugup.**

**#pov Yuan off**

** dirumah Yuan dan yesung**

"**fyuhh akhirnya sampai juga, tak berubah sama sekali rumah ini" kata yesung.**

"**mworago ?" kata Yuan.**

"**hehehe . . ."yesung hanya cengengesan tak jelas pada Yuan.**

"**itu kamarmu dan Luhan oppa sebelah situ, tapi maaf sebelumnya kalau kamarmu sedikit berantakan, karena aku tak tahu kalau yesung oppa membawa temannya, gwaenchana?" ucap Yuan pada Luhan sambil menunjuk ruangan yang dimaksud.**

"**gwaenchana Yuan, malah aku senang ada kamar kosong untukku"jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.**

"**omo…dia seperti malaikat saja kalau tersenyum, indah sangatt indah…kalau dia tersenyum terus bisa-bisa aku pingsan atau terserang serangan jantung tiba-tiba,senyuman yang benar tulus dari hatinya"gumam Yuan dalam hati.**

"**kajja ,Luhan"titah yesung.**

"**ne, kajja"jawab Luhan.**

***pagi hari***

**#pov Yuan**

**Aku terbangun dari tidur dan menyudahkanku untuk tidak bermimpi lagi. Mentari mulai menampakkan dari sudut jendela kamarku.**

"**hwahhh, sudah pagi juga"gumamku sambil melihat jam dindingku dan kulihat jarum jam menempatkan pada angka 6.45.**

"**baru jam segitu rupanya ,kukira sudah jam 7 lewat,OMONA 15 menit lagi aku kesekolah, aarrghhh, kesiangan lagi rupanya" sambil membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi dan selesailaih aku siap untuk berangkat.**

"**oppa kenapa kau tak membangunkanku eoh? Tanyaku kesal dan melahap roti yang sedang diolesi selai coklat oleh yesung.**

"**aishh kau tak sopan, kau sudah besar tapi kau tak pernah melupakan kebiasaanmu yang satu ini, bukannya tidak membangunkanmu, aku sudah kewalahan untuk membangunkanmu .kau itu seperti orang mati ketika tidur dan aku merasa aneh juga ,kenapa kau tidur sambil tersenyum-senyum ..mimpi apa kau ?"jelas yesung.**

"**ani aku tidak bermimpi apapun kok,"jawabku sambil menunduk kepalaku dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah mengingat mimpi yang begitu indah.**

"**lucu"gumam Luhan dalam hatinya yang berada dihadapan Yuan.**

"**aku berangkat dulu oppa"ucapku.**

"**ne, hati-hati ,oh ya nanti kujemput kau pulang sekolah"teriak yesung.**

"**ne"jawabku.**

** pulang sekolah**

"**kenapa kau senyum-senyum kecil begitu, kau sangat aneh ?"Tanya Hyera.**

"**hehehehh . . .ani Hyera"cengirku.**

"**ehh itu yeppa dan temannya"kata Hyera sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.**

"**eh ,jjinja?"tanyaku.**

"**jjinja"kata Hyera sambil berlari dan meninggalkanku sendiri.**

"**aishh, tunggu aku Hyera"teriakku sambil mengejar Hyera yang telah berada disamping yesung. Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang."mianhae, aku tak sengaja"ucapku sambil membungkukkan punggungku tanpa melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak dan mengambil bukuku yang terjatuh.**

"**gwaenchana"kata orang itu dan membantu membereskan buku punyaku.**

"**sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini"gumam dalam hatiku.**

**Dan aku langsung melihat orang yang telah kutubruk tadi yang sedang membantuku. Sontak bukan main aku terkejut dan aku pun langsung memukul tangan orang itu dengan buku besar milikku yang membuat namja itu agak kesakitan dan melepaskan bukuku.**

"**sana pergi, jangan sok baik padaku ! aku tahu kau hanya berpura-purakan ?,aku tak membutuhkan belas kasihan darimu"sambil mendorong tubuhnya dengan kantong milikku. Dan namja itupun tersungkur dan melihatku. Aku langsung meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju motor yesung oppa serta menghiraukan semua murid yang melihat kejadian itu.**

"**kau kenapa Yuan, kenapa kau berperilaku begitu pada sahabatmu ?"Tanya yesung yang keheranan karena melihat aku mendorong Chanyeol yang ingin membantu.**

"**molla"ucapku lemas.**

**Hyerapun langsung mengalihkan topic pembicaraan dan dia tidak ingin membuat aku menangis gara-gara namja bodoh itu.**

"**oppa kau menjemput Hyera ?"Tanya Hyera pada yesung yang kelihatan masih terbengong melihat ku.**

"**ne aku ingin menjemputmu chagi"sambil menggoda Hyera.**

"**eh ,tadi pagi kaukan mau menjemputku oppa"kataku kaget ketika mendengar kata yesung.**

"**aku berubah pikiran…hehe"ucap yesung dan memunculkan deretan giginya yang beeeuu rapiiisangat.**

"**kau jahat oppa"aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.**

"**hey jangan sedih begitu Yuan ,kau kan bisa naik motornya Luhan"ucap yesung yang langsung mencegah kepergianku. Luhan langsung kaget ketika namanya diucapkan juga.**

"**mwo ?"gugupku.**

"**aku dan Hyera, dan kau dengannya,ne ?, aku sudah kangen dengan kota ini jadi aku akan mengajak Hyera berjalan-jalan dulu kekota seoul ini, dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mau jika aku mengajakmu pergi"jelas yesung.**

"**ne aku tahu,kau mau kencan kan dengannya..jangan berbelit-belit begini. Ternyata aku dinomor 2kan oleh oppaku sendiri"akupun langsung menatap yesung dengan tatapan yang paling menyeramkan.**

**Luhan dan Hyera hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku dengan yesung yang seperti anak kecil ini.**

"**sudah kajja Yuan"ajak Luhan padaku.**

**DEGGGGGG…..**

"**wae ?,ne oppa"akupun langsung menghampiri Luhan.**

"**hehehe…begitu dong Yuanku,kau sangat penurut yahh sekarang"goda yesung.**

**Ck aku hanya mendecak kesal melihat yeppa yang menggodaku.**

"**kajja Hyera, ayoo kita kelilingi dunia ini"kata yesung sambil berjalanmenghampiri motornya dan langsung menarik tangan Hyera dengan sangattt mesra. Mereka pun meningalkanku, eh maksudku meninggalkan kami berdua. Ck aku hanya bisa mendecak kesal melihat pemandangan romantis yang membuaatku iri.**

"**dasar babo"gumamku.**

"**eh,kau jangan sering marah padanya, kajja kita pulang"ajak Luhan sambil menyodorkan helm miliknya padaku.**

"**euhmm.. ne oppa, aku hanya becanda kok oppa"elakku sambil tersenyum.**

**Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil didalam hatinya tak henti mengatakan bahwa Yuan itu sangat lucu dan sangat manis serta cantik.**

**Aku langsung naik pada motor milik Luhan oppa.**

**POV Yuan off**

**Hupp.**

"**berpeganganlah padaku, aku takut kau jatuh dan aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau jatuh dari motorku,arraseo ?"kata Luhan sambil tersenyum membelakangi Yuan yang berada dibelakangnya.**

"**Ck, Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan menggoda saat moodku buruk"batin Yuan.**

"**ne arraseo"jawabku lemah.**

'**Ahhh…mimpi apa aku ini ? aku sangat senang dibonceng olehnya, hangat. Tak sadar akupun terlelap'**

**Mereka pun sampai dirumah. **

"**kita sudah sampai, Yuan .."kata Luhan sambil membuka helmnya.**

"**Yuan ? Yuan ?"tanya Luhan tapi tak ada sahutan dari Yuan dan Luhanpun langsung membalikkan badannya.**

"**ehh ,bangun Yuan kita sudah sampai,kenapa kau tidur ?"kata Luhan sambil menepuk pipi chubby milik Yuan.**

"**hhwahh, ehh sudah sampai yahh"jawab Yuan sambil turun dari motornya.**

"**gomawo,mianLuhan aku ketiduran"kata Yuan sambil membungkukkan badan.**

"**ternyata, kebiasaanmu yang satu lagi adalah ini yahh. Setelah marah-marah kau langsung tertidur, kau sangat lucu"ucap Luhan sambil tertawa kecil dan terlihatlah Yuan yang salah tingkah.**

"**eh dia mengatakan aku lucu ?"gumaman Yuan dalam hati. Dan kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang langsung memerah semerah tomat.**

**Yuan langsung berjalan cepat dan tetap mneundukkan wajahnya.**

**Yuan pun masuk dengan diikuti oleh Luhan dari belakang. Yuan menghampiri dapur dan mengobrak-abrik lemari pendingin. "eh kok tak ada makanan sihh,"kata Yuan.**

"**kau mencari makanan,Yuan ?,kau lapar? Kajja kita belanja bahan makanan, ne?"ajak dongahe. Yuan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seorang yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya "ehh Luhanppa euu… baiklah"jawabnya.**

**BREM BREM**

**Mereka berhenti didepan supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumah Yuan. Mereka turun dari kendaraanya dan langsung memasuki ruangan supermarket.**

"**eumhh, kita mau masak apa ,ya?"Tanya Yuan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bibir kecilnya.**

"**bagaimana kalau bulgogi dan kimchi terus cup cake?"jawab Luhan yang langsung diberikan anggukan senang dari Yuan.**

"**jinjja, kajja oppa"ucap Yuan yang langsung meninggalkan Luhan dari belakang.**

"**kakak-beradik mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama, selalu meninggalkan orang yang sedang bersamanya"gumam Luhan.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian merekapun selesai dengan acara belanjanya dan langsung menuju meja kasir. Tiba-tiba Yuan meninggalkan Luhan dengan kedua kalinya, dia berlari kecil menghampiri kotak eskrim.**

"**wahhh, pasti enak nih"kata Yuan dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.**

**Luhan yang sadar telah ditinggalkan oleh Yuan, dia langsung menghampirinya.**

"**kau mau Yuan, akan kubelikan.. yang mana?hemm"Tanya Luhan.**

"**yang itu oppa, rasa stowberry"jawab Yuan kegirangan.**

"**ne"Luhanpun langsung membuka kotak eskrim itu dan membawa eskrim stowberry pilihan Yuan.**

"**heheehe ,biasanya aku beli 3 oppa, mana cukup 1"lirih Yuan. Luhan yang mengerti perkataan Yuan, dia langsung membawa eskrim lagi dan malahn dia membawa lebih dari 3. Sontak Yuan kaget, Yuan merasa bersalah karena meyuanta eskrim lebih dari satu pada Luhan.**

"**oppa, waeyo? Kenapa banyak sekali. Kau marah ?"Tanya Yuan pada Luhan yang dijawab gelengan kepala.**

"**ani, kau kira ini semua untukmu ?"kata Luhan balik nanya.**

"**ehh, "Yuanpun menatap manic mata indah Luhan.**

"**hahahahh, kau lucu,, Cuma bercanda kok, ya ya ya aku belikan semua eskrim ini hanya untukmu. Kata Luhan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Yuan gemas.**

"**jinjjayo ? gomawo oppa"**

"**cheonmaneyo"**

**Pov Yuan on**

**Kami berdua menuju meja kasir untuk membayar eskrim yang td dibeli hehe lebih tepatnya Luhan yang membelikan ini.**

"**eh kau Yuan, sedang beli eskrim ya ?"Tanya seorang yeoja yang sangat aku kenal suaranya.**

**DEG**

**Aku meliriknya dan aku tersenyum pahit karena aku melihatnya dengan orang yg saat ini tak mau kulihat "ne"ujarku singkat.**

"**kau dgn namjachingumu yuan?"tanyanya lagi dan aku hanya menggelengg cepat.**

"**kajja kita pulang Luhanppa"ajakku pada Luhan yang sedang membawa kantong keresek, aku tak mengucapkan sepatah apapun pada mereka berdua.**

**POV Yuan Off**

**POV Chanyeol On**

"**apakah dia benar-benar melakukan ini semua ?apakah dia tadi melihatku?apakah rasa itu sudah hilang dalam hatinya ?apakah tadi dia bersama dgn namjachingunya yang baru? Kenapa sesak sekali saat aku melihatnya dgn orang lain, tertawa bersama,bercanda dgn orang lain bukannya dgnku? Aku rindu dgn suaranya yg lembut dan wajahnya yang sangat lucu ?... apa yang ada dipikiranku ini? Mana mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padanya saat dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.**

"**oppa kau kenapa?"Tanya Seungri.**

"**gwaenchana"jawabku lemas.**

"**kau memikirkan sesuatu?"**

"**aniyo"jawabku singkat dan selama diperjalanan aku tak berbicara lagi aku hanya focus pada menyetir, pandanganku lurus melihat jalanan tapi otakku tidak.**

"**gomawo oppa sudah mengantarkanku belanja"**

"**ne,Oh ya mianhae Seungri aku tak bisa menemanimu kepesta ulang tahun temanmu karena aku harus menemui halmeoni"**

"**eumhh kumohon oppa datanglah,aku ingin mengenalkanmu dgn sahabat-sahabatku, mereka penasaran dgn wajah tampanmu itu"goda Seungri merayuku dan membelai lembut pipiku dgn tangannya. Aku langsung menepis tangannya wlwpun dgn lembut.**

"**ku mohon beri aku udara, aku lelah Seungri harus mengantarmu kesana-kemari, mengertilah sedikit perasaanku"kataku dgn nada yang lumayan tinggi,kulihat dia kecewa dgn perlakuanku yang sekarang ini, karena selama ini aku selalu menuruti apa yang dia mau atau dikatakannya pasti aku menurutinya. Mungkin lama-kelamaan aku kesal dgn sifat manjanya itu.**

"**oppa jahat, harusnya oppa yang mengerti aku bukan aku yang mengerti oppa !"dia balik marah padaku.**

"**kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, pantas saja changyuan meninggalkanmu mungkin kesalahan besarnya itu yang mebuatnya dirimu sendiri, karena dia lelah dgn yeoja manja sepertimu"emosiku memuncak tanpa kusadari Seungri langsung mneangis. Aku melihatnya dia bersedih ketika aku mengatakannya, tapi kuabaikan karena semua kelakuanyya kepadaku memang sangat menjengkelkan.**

"**aku ingin akhiri saja seo,aku lelah bersamamu"kataku lembut dan membuka kenop pintu mobilku.**

"**aku sangat membencimu oppa"dia turun dgn menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, aku hanya tersenyum getir ketika mendengarnya.**

"**benar aku pantas dibenci"gumamku yang langsung menutup pintu mobilku.**

**Pov Chanyeol off**

** rumah Yuan**

**Mereka berdua sudah selesai dgn acara memasaknya, dan melanjutkan untuk makan bersama. Luhan melihat wajah Yuan yang berubah tadi pas berangkat dia baik-baik saja tapi mengapa waktu pulang wajahnya ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya tp dia urungkan ketika melihat Yuan berdiri .**

"**aku keatas dulu oppa"**

"**waeyo? makananmu belum habis"**

"**aku sudah kenyang"**

**Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, dia bingung dgn tingkah Yuan yang tiba-tiba muram. Dia mengingat-ngingat memori saat diperjalanan.**

"**eumhh kenapa dgn Yuan? Ehh td aku melihat eksprsi tidak sukanya waktu dia melihat wajah laki-laki yang td siang ,oh ya aku ingat dgn namja itu, diakan yg membantu Yuan td disekolah,tp Yuan malah mendorongnya dgn kasar, kenapa dgn namja itu? sepertinya Yuan membencinya, aish kenapa kau jd kepo begini."gumam Luhan.**

"**aku pulang"**

"**kau sudah selesai ya dgn lovely day nya"**

"**ish, mana Yuanku?"**

"**diatas, mungkin dikamarnya"**

**Yesungpun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Luhan dgn wajah kebingungan.**

"**tunggu aku yesung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pdmu?"  
"wae, tentang apa?"  
"tentang adikmu"**

"**nanti saja, aku ingin bertemunya dulu, ne"**

"**ne"**

**CKLEK**

**Yesungpun membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh sang pemilik kamar. Dia melihat seorang yeoja yg tengah dicarinya sedang dibalkon.**

"**Yuan"**

"**eh kau oppa, sudah pulang ya"ucap Yuan yang masih menatap lurus.**

"**eh kau menangis"yesungpun langsung membalikkan wajah Yuan untuk menghadapnya.**

"**aniyo oppa, aku hanya kelilipan"bohong Yuan.**

"**aku sudah tahu semuanya Yuan, aku tahu kau menangisinya lagikan?"**

"**eh, mworago?"**

"**oppa baru tahu kalau orang yg telah menyakitimu adalah dia,oppa tak menyangka dia bisa menyakitimu yuan, sudahlah jangan mneangisi dia..kau kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangisinya lagi"**

**Yuan merasa aneh kenapa yesung mengetahui namja yg tengah ditangisinya, mungkinkah Hyera telah memberitahu semua yg telah terjadi padanya. Yuan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk memeluk kakaknya yg paling dia cintai.**

"**oppa, aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin tapi mengapa hati ini selalu bertolak belakang dgn keinginan kerasku"isak Yuan.**

"**sabar Yuanku,oppa selalu disampingmu uljima"kata yesung yang sedang membelai lembut rambut milik Yuan. **

"**yaksokkhe"Tanya Yuan yang meregangkan pelukanny auntuk menatap wajah yesung.**

"**yaksok, Yuan ku"**

"**gomawo oppa"**

**Sudahlah kau harus tidur, kau tak mau kesiangan lagikan?"**

"**hehehe, ne"**

**Yesungpun keluar dari kamar Yuandan dia berjalan menuju dapur.**

"**kau belum tidur Luhan?"**

"**tidak, aku mau bicara dgnmu"**

"**tentang apa,Yuan?"Tebak yesung sambil berjalan menuju Luhan yang sedang duduk dikursi.**

"**ne, aku melihat wajahnya yg muram waktu dia melihat namja yg td siang membantunya.**

"**ohh"yesungpun berbicara 4 mata dgn Luhan. Luhan yg mendengarkannya hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dan ber"ohh" ria.**

"**sudahlah aku ingin tidur"**

"**ternyata begitu, malang sekali jalan hidupnya. Aku tak menyangka Yuan pernah disakiti oleh namja"**

"**hmm" jawab yesung dan meninggalkan Luhan.**

** sekolah**

"**Hyera?"**

"**wae"**

"**kenapa kau menceritakannya?"**

"**ehh, mianhae Yuan, tp yeppa memaksaku"**

"**hmm ,aku marah padamu" jawab Yuan dgn mendelikkan matanya pada yg melihat mata seram itu hanta menggelidik ngeri.**

"**Yuan mianhae, aku janji akan mentraktir makan siangmu, otte?"goda Hyera yang langsung diberi jawaban anggukan kepala oleh Yuan. Hyera tahu cara ampuh untuk meyuanta maaf pada sahabatnya yaitu mengajaknya makan dgn gratis.**

"**kajja kita kekantin"**

"**ne"**

**.**

**.**

"**gomawo Hyera, sebelumnya..padahal aku tak marah kok padamu"seringai Yuan**

"**ish aku dikerjain ya? Ahh acara traktirannya tidak jadi"kata Hyera berniat untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Yuan yg tengah duduk disampingnya.**

"**kau sudah janji padaku Hyera-ah"rengek Yuan yang langsung membuat puppy eyes andalannya."kalau sudah begini kau tak bisa menolaknya"gumam Hyera dlm hati.**

"**gomawo"**

"**cheonmaneyo, Yuan nakal". Akhirnya pesanan mereka datang dan mereka berdua makan dgn lahap tanpa disadari ada yg sedang melihat Yuan dari kejauhan dgn senyuman tipis.**

"**aku senang jika kumelihatmu tertawa dan bahagia yuan"ucap namja itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# beberapa bulan kemudian dirumah Yuan.**

"**aku tak enak lama-lama dirumah ini dan aku sudah mempunyai apartmen baruku"**

"**oppa mau pergi sekarang?"**

"**ne, Yuan jangan menangis ya….hehe kau bisa mengunjungi apartmenku sesukamu"**

"**ne"**

**TING NONG TING NONG**

"**ternyata sudah datang" tutur Luhan yg langsung berdiri dan mneyudahi aktivitasnya.**

"**siapa yg datang, mana mungkin yeppa datang diakan sedang ada meeting sekarang"Tanya Yuan pada Luhan.**

"**sudahlah nanti aku kenalkan dgnnya"**

**CKLEK**

"**masuklah"**

"**siapa dia"gumam Yuan dlm hatinya dan Luhan pun menyadari wajah kebingungan Yuan yg jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya.**

"**dia calon tunanganku ,Hyun In"senyum Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan yeoja cantik itu untuk masuk dan duduk disofa.**

**DEGG**

"**tunangan? Jd Luhanppa sudah memiliki yeojachingu ternyata, kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku.**

"**Annyeonghaseyo, naneun hyun In imnida bangepsemnida"ucapnya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.**

"**Annyeonghaseyo Yuan imnida, saya temannya"jawabYuan dan tidak lama kemudian dia langsung pergi meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Dia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.**

"**pupus sudah harapanku, ternyata oppa sudah memiliki yeojachingu."sedih Yuan yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka beruang pink miliknya.**

**CKLEK**

"**aku mau berangkat sekarang, kau tak mau ikut keapartmenku yg baru?"ajak Luhan yang menyundulkan kepalanya.**

"**nanti saja aku datang dgn yesung oppa"ucap Yuan seraya tersenyum tegar dihadapan Luhan dan berdiri.**

"**baiklah"singkat Luhan dan menutup pintu meninggalkan orang yang tengah memandangnya sedih.**

** apartmen Chanyeol**

**Untungnya hari ini dan seminggu kedepan aku libur, lelah dan juga penat.**

"**sedang apa ya Yuan , dulu biasanya dia selalu mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan sters kami. Aku rindu dgn nya, jeongmal bogoshipeo Yuan ..aku benar-benar telah gila.**

**Akhirnya Chanyeol berniat untuk pergi jalan-jalan sendiri, dia pergi ketamansaat dia dan Yuan berbicara yg terakhir kalinya. Dia duduk dimana dulu dia berbicara dgn Yuan, ia tersenyum miris dan matanya menerawang lebih tepatnya melamun mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat sesosok yeoja yg tengah duduk dibawah pohon besar, dia berjalan mendekatinya rasanya Chanyeol kenal dgn yeoja itu, ternyata benar dgn feeling Chanyeol dia adalah Yuan yeoja yg telah membuatnya gila. Perlahan dia duduk disampingnya tapi Yuan tak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol, Yuan sibuk dgn otaknya yg terus saja berfikir tak jelas.**

"**kebiasaanmu sampai sekarang tak berubah ternyata" Yuan mendengar suara itu. dan dia sangat hafal sekali dgn suara bass yg tengah didengarnya, dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya yg sedari td menunduk utk melihat wajah namja yg sedang berbicaranya.**

"**aishh, apakah dunia ini sangat sempit shg aku selalu bertemu dgnmu BRENGSEK"marah Yuan pd Chanyeol.**

"**mungkin ya, atau tuhan mempunyai tujuan tertentu untuk mempertemukan kita"jawab Chanyeol tenang.**

**Yuan yg risih dgn kehadiran Chanyeol disampingnya dia berniat utk pergi dari tempat itu, sayangnya tangan Yuan dicengkram kuat oleh Chanyeol sebelum dia berdiri.**

"**lepaskan aku namja tak tahu diri"Yuan berusaha melepaskan tangan besar dari tangannya.**

"**maki aku jika itu yg membuatmu tenang, caci aku lagi jika itu yg bisa membuatmu senang"ucapan Chanyeol yg berhasil membuat Yuan diam terpaku melihatnya.**

"**dasar aneh"Yuanpun kembali dgn aktivitasnya yaitu berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya.**

"**ku mohon maafkanlah aku Yuan ,aku memang yg salah dari kejadian itu"**

"**waeyo, kau menyesal telah menyakitiku, itu KARMA yg telah tuhan berikan pdmu"**

"**ya aku sangat menyesal dgn perlakuan yg tak baikk pdmu, aku mohon maafkanlah aku"**

"**tidak akan"**

"**waeyo"**

"**haruskah aku menjawab?"ketus Yuan. **

"**baiklah AKU HARUS mengakuinya KAU TLAH BERHASIL MEMBUATKU JATUH HATI DGNMU ,AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU YUAN KUMOHON KEMBALILAH PADAKU AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN YG SAMA MIAN JIKA RASA INI DATANG TERLAMBAT"suara Chanyeol yang sengaja dikeraskan yg membuat semua orang yg berada ditaman mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan memperlihatkan wajah iba pada namja ini. Yuan merasa kikuk malu sekali saat orang melihatnya dgn aneh.**

"**keras kepala sekali kau"Yuanpun berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.**

**Chanyeol sadar akan kepergian Yuan dalam hatinya dia berkata" aku tak boleh kehilangan utk kedua kalinya, aku harus mengejarnya seperti dia yg dulu mengejarku" Chanyeol pun berdiri dan berlari mengejar Yuan.**

**GREP**

**Dia berhaasil meraih tangan kecil Yuan, Yuan berbalik badan tanpa melihat orang yg sedang mencengkram erat tangannya.**

"**lepaskan …..kau babo"**

"**tidak akan, sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu"**

"**Hahh… penjelasan?kurasa hanya bualanmu saja, cihh"**

"**kumohon dengarkan aku dulu yuan"**

"**berhenti kau memanggil namaku seperti itu, sebutan itu hanya dipergunakan utk orang terdekat saja !"**

**JLEBB**

"**baiklah Yuan mianhae jeongmal mianhae neomu saranghanda jeongmal saranghae"**

"**kau fikir aku akan mempercayai omong kosong yg kau utarakan, hah? Tidak akan! jangan berharap banyak kau Park Chanyeol"Yuan kembali berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun sia-sia akan usahanya, tangan kekar milik Chanyeol semakin lama semakin kuat memegang tangannya.**

"**aku tak berharap kau mempercayaiku, aku hanya mengutarakan semua yg ada diotakku sekarang ini, ya memang kata-kata ini seharusnya kuungkapkan dari dulu, bukannya sekarang ..aku akui aku terlambat mengatakannya karena kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu, tapi rasanya bebanku mulai terasa sedikit bebas walau hatiku semakin sakit" lirih Chanyeol dan diapun melepaskan tangannya, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ya dia sedang menangis walau tak menegluarkan suara, Chanyeol menyadari sekarang hatinya sangat pilu, hancur, kecewa, menyesal akan perbuatan yg telah dia perbuat pada yeoja yg sekarang dihadapannya.**

**Yuan terdiam dia berdiri mematung melihat namja dihadapannya sedang merutuki kesalahan padanya. Dia sedikit kasihan, apakah tingkahnya tadi sangat menyakiti hatinya? Apakah dia terlalu kasar td ?. akhirnya Yuan berjalan mendekati namja yg tengah menunduk. Yuan kaget ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari bibir namja itu.**

"**Chanyeol? Gwaenchana?"sambil memegang bahu milik Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun mengangkatkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah cantik yeoja yg sedang memegang bahunya.**

"**mianhae, yuan"Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuan dia malah mengatakan kata maaf terus menerus sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan bulir-bulir Kristal miliknya Chanyeol sudah terlalu lemah dia butuh menangis juga utk sekedar menghilangkan seluruh beban yg dia miliki.**

"**Chanyeol waeyo? Kau menangis"Tanya Yuan dan dia menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol hendak menghapus jejak air tangisan Chanyeol dgn ibu jarinya. Chanyeol memegang tangan mungil Yuan dia tersenyum tipis sangat tipis sekali.**

"**mianhae mianhae mianhae jeongmal mianhae yuan"**

"**sudahlah Chanyeol berhenti kau mengatakannya"Yuanpun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol .**

"**semakin banyak kau mengatakannya, aku semakin enggan untuk memaafkanmu,Chanyeol"**

"**jinjja?"**

**Yuanpun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengahpus jejak tangisan itu dengan kasar.**

"**sudahlah, mungkin aku belum seluruhnya untuk member maaf untukmu tapi aku akan berusa ha akan memaafkanmu"**

"**tidak aku yg seharusnya berusaha, aku janji yuan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatmu memaafkanku akan kesalahan yg telah kuperbuat"**

"**ne"hanya itu jawaban Yuan, diapun pergi dan berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi tangannya kembali lagi dicengkram dengan lembut tidak seperti yg td.**

"**waeyo, Chanyeol"**

"**aku…"lama Chanyeol menjawab akhirnya diapun melepaskan pegangan tangannya.**

"**gomawo"**

"**hm"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ditempat lain**

**Pov Yuan**

"**Hiks… hiks… hiks…kenapa aku memaafkannya?sadarlah Yuan !itu semua hanya membuatmu semakin menderita, tp aku tak bisa menaruh dendam selama ini, aku harus membebaskan semua beban yg selalu kututup sendiri sebelum kematian mnejemputku."**

**Flash back**

"**ada apa dgn kesehatanku dok ?"**

"**eummm.."**

"**waeyo ,apakah aku.."**

"**agashi mengalami penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir, **

**DEG**

"**kuharap agashi tidak banyak pikiran dan jagalah kesehatan, anda tidak boleh stress"**

"**apakah aku tak salah dengar, pasti ada yang salah dgn hasil tes itu ,dokk"**

"**hm,, apakah keluarga anda pernah mempunyai turunan penyakit otak sebelumnya?"**

"**ne"jawabku lesu.**

"**jangan bersedih, ini takdir yg tlah diberikan anda harus kuat"**

"**mmmm".**

**Flash back off**

"**apa yg harus kukatakan pd oppa? Aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih eomma kenapa kau menurunkan penyakitmu kpdku ? Waeyo eomma ? Apakah kau kesepian disana shg kau memohon pd tuhan utk menyuruhku menemanimu? Tp sebenarnya aku belum ingin meninggalkan yeppa sebelum dia menikah dengan Hyera. Aku ingin memastikan dia telah bahagia saat ajalku datang". Yuan pun menangis tersedu-sedu, ya dia hanya ditemani angin malam yg dingin tak ada seorangpun yg tahu dgn keadaannya sekarang ini.**

**Malam yang dingin membuat semua orang ingin masuk kekamar untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya , tp beda halnya dgn yeoja yg sedang menangis ditaman. Dia tak menghiraukan ddinginnya malam dimusim dingin.**

"**hiks…eottohke ?.aku tahu dg keadaanku yg sekarang ,pasti ada hikmah dari tuhan. Apakah aku harus mengatakan pada yesung oppa?..tidak aku tak ingin dia menjadi sedih, lebih baik aku berpura-pura sehat didepan semuanya."**

**Pov Yuan Off**

**Pov yesung**

"**kenapa dg pikiranku ini? Semua pekerjaan dikantor kukerjakan dg berantakan. Ada apa ? mengapa aku teringat dg Yuan ? ahh aku rindu dgnnya sudah 4 hari kutinggalkan dia sendirian dirumah, pasti dia kesepian. Baiklah besok aku akan pulang ".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam yg dingin telah berganti menjadi pagi yg sama dinginnya dikota ginseng. Walaupun matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya tapi matahari kalah dg namja tampan ini. Dia sudah mendahului matahari. Namja itu sedang berada didapur, berkutat dgn kegiatannya, ya dia sedang memasak ssuatu. Mungkin masakan untuk sarapan paginya.**

**Surppphh**

"**tidak terlalu buruk juga, ahhh aku bersemangat sekali hari ini, akan kuulang semuanya dari awal..hehe. Yuankku akan kubuat kau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali"ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum manis melihat hasil karya yg dibuatnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Ckelek**

"**aku pulang, ehh apa Yuan belum bangun? Aishh padahal ini sudah jam 6" kata namja berjas dan berdasi hitam yang diketahui bahwa namja itu adalah kakaknya dari Yuan-yesung.**

**Cklek**

"**benar dg pikiranku, dasar anak pemalas…. Yuan ppali ireona ppali, sudah pagi buta begini kau masih berada dikasur, dasar pemalas ,kajja ireona"**

**Pov Yuan**

"**eottohke ? aku tak mungkin membuka selimut ini, aduh darahku belum juga berhenti …**

**SRETT**

"**aishh kau ini, mau jam beraphhh. . . .Yuan gwenchanayo ?kenapa dg hidungmu, waeyo? Kkkau sa..sakit apa? Kenapa banyak darah begini diselimutmu?"kata yesung kalap saat melihat bekas darah diselimut dan hidung mungil milik adiknya. Dia terlihat cemas.**

"**oppa ,emhh i..itu. gwaenchanayo, oppa"ya aku sedang berbohong, berbohong dg keadaanku, aku sekuat mungkin menjawab pertanyaan dari yesung oppa, padahal mataku mulai kabur dan jangan lupakan bahwa kepalaku sangat pusing.**

"**Yuan…"yesungpun langsung memelukku ,ahh hangat sudah 4 hari aku tak mendapatkan pelukan ini, akan kuingat pelukan hangat ini, dan pasti aku akan rindu sekali dg momen ini. Tanpa kusadar pandanganku menjadi kabur dan mulai gelap.**

"**maafkan oppa, oppa memang jahat..hiks, ehh apa kau tertidur kembali" ucap yesung.**

"**yuan.. Yuan ireona, jangan tinggalkan oppa,,hikss hiks"**

**Sret**

**Tubuh mungil itu digendong ala bridle style oleh yesung.**

** rumah sakit**

"**ppali ireona , jangan buat oppa cemas"**

"**opphhaa" igau Yuan.**

"**maaf anda tunggu ditempat ini, kami akan memeriksanya".**

"**ne, baiklah"yesung terlihat sangat tak rela melihat adiknya dikerumuni oleh suster dan dokter, dia akui ,dia sangat benci tempat ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TING NONG**** (bunyi bel berturut-turut sebanyak beberapa kali, pemuda itu masih setia memencet bel. Hampir 20 menit dia berdiri, dia sangat kecewa karena tak ada sahutan dari pemilik rumah )**

"**kenapa tak ada jawaban, tak mungkinkan jika Yuan masih tertidur, ini sudah jam 7 lewat. Ahh sebaiknya aku Tanya saja pada tetangga sebelah rumah Yuan"ucap namja itu.**

**Tap Tap Tap**

"**permisi ajumma…**

"**ne, anak muda ada perlu apa ya?"Tanya yeoja paruh baya yg sedang menyiram bunga.**

"**mianhae sudah menggangu, tapi saya mau bertanya"**

"**ya silahkan"**

"**ahjumma tahu dg keberadaan rumah disamping ahjumma, kenapa sepi sekali?"**

"**ohh ..kalau tak salah lihat mereka pagi-pagi sudah pergi, ahjuma melihat Yuan digendong oleh kakaknya, mungkin mereka pergi kerumah sakit karena ahjuma lihat keadaan Yuan memprihatinkan"**

"**err.. maksudnya memperhatinkan?"**

"**kalau tak salah lihat ,ahjumma melihat darah dari hidungnya Yuan, dan dia sedang keadaan pingsan".**

**Hening**

"**kamsahamnida ahjumma"**

**Chanyeol langsung meleset pergi menuju motor miliknya, dalam hatinya dia terus menggumamkan'aigoo Yuan kau kenapa? Apa yg terjadi denganmu? 'itulah gumaman Chanyeol. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** rumah sakit**

**Yesung hanya menunggu dibalik pintu ruangan UGD dia sangat tidak sabar menunggu kabar dari dokter perihal keadaan sang adik. Tak lama kemudian.**

**Krek**

**Dokter membukakan pintu ruangan UGD dan dia serta para suster mendorong tubuh mungil yg kita ketahui bernama Yuan. Yesung hanya melototkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian dia segera berlari mengejar rombongan suster dan sang dokter yg telah membawa adiknya.**

"**tunggu dok, kenapa adikku dibawa keruangan ICU?"Tanya yesung terengah-engah sambil berusaha menyejajarkan jalannya dg dokter.**

"**nanti saya jelaskan, keadaan pasien sangat gawat, saya berjanji saya akan menjelaskan perihal penyakit adik anda tapi tidak untuk sekarang"ucap dokter yg langsung menutup ruangan ICU. Yesung hanya bertanya-tanya dan dia sedikit kesal juga atas prilaku sang dokter barusan,**

"**aishh ..kenapa dg Yuan,tuu..ng..gu ,dokter bilang pppe…nyak..kit, apa penyakit ? apakah aku tak salah dengarkan barusan? Penyakit? Yuan mempunyai penyakit? Sejak kapan? Apakah penyakitnya parah ? ANDWEEEE…"dia frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak surai hitam miliknya.**

**.**

**.**

"**suster apakah ada pasien yg jam 6 lewat datang kemari? Tanya seorang namja.**

"**tunggu dulu, saya lihat sebentar"jawab suster ramah.**

"**ah ne, dia baru saja dipindahkan keruangan ICU"**

"**kamsahamnida"ucap namja sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.**

"**sama-sama"**

**Namja itupun langsung meninggalkan tempat tadi, dia sedikit berlari untuk mencari ruangan yg telah suster berikan padanya.**

"**23,24,25….2..7, ah itu ruangannya"ucap namja itu kembali, dia sedikit senang karena telah menemukan tempat pencariannya.**

**DEG**

**Langkah namja tersebut terhenti, seketika kakinya tak berfungsi, kakinya terasa sangat dingin, peluh yg tadi ia rasakan hangat karena berlari seketika menjadi dingin. Dia melihat seseorang duduk dekat pintu sedang menutupkan wajahnya. Walaupun wajahnya ditutupi tapi dia hafal sekali, dia adalah kakak dari Yuan.**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"**h..hy…yung?"**

**Namja yg dipanggilpun menoleh.**

"**kau ?"**

**Chanyeol hanya menunduk, dia tak memabalas tatapan dari yesung.**

"**ada angin apa kau datang kemari ?" Tanya yesung dingin.**

"**hanya kebetulan hyung, saudaraku juga sedang dirawat dirumah sakit ini, dan aku tak sengaja melihat hyung disini" bohong Chanyeol.**

"**gojitmal ! apa kau sudah tahu kalau Yuan itu sedang sakit dan mempunyai penyakit?"**

"**WAE? Pe..ppenyakit?" Chanyeol tergagap-gagap mengatakannya. Dia sungguh tidak tahu kalau Yuan mempunyai penyakit.**

"**dasar, sahabat macam apa kau ini!" marah yesung kalau doter belum membukakan pintu hampir saja dia membuat keributan dirumah sakit.**

"**apakah anda saudara dari pasien ?" Tanya dokter ramah.**

"**ne, saya kakaknya".**

"**bisa anda ikut keruangan saya, ada hal yang saya ingin bicarakan"pinta dokter.**

"**baiklah"**

"**apakah saya boleh melihatnya dok? Tanya Chanyeol.**

"**silahkan"**

**Yesung hanya mendengus kesal melihat Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Yuan.**

**.**

**.**

"**jadi bagaimana dgn keadaan adik saya dok ? apakah dia baik-baik saja ? kalau tidak, apa penyakitnya dok ?" Tanya yesung beruntun.**

"**tenang dulu, pasien memang dlm keadaan yg tidak baik, pasien menderita penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir"jelas dokter.**

**JLGRRRR**

**Bagai ada petir disiang bolong, perkataan dari dokter yg masuk pada gendang telinga,kepala yesung bagaikan disambar petir. Kini yesung hanya menatap dokter dgn tatapan kosong, sebenarnya dia tak tahu lagi apa yg harus dilakukannya. Apakah sudah terlambat ? apakah Yuan-Nya akan lebih dulu meninggalkannya ? apakah Yuan-Nya tidak mempunyai harapan hidup lebih lama. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus memutari otak yesung.**

"**dok ? apakah ada harapan hidup lebih lama untuk adikku? Tanya yesung dgn suaranya yg purau dia menahan isakannya.**

"**entahlah, hanya mukjizat dari Tuhan saja, jika pasien yg bernama Yuan itu mempunyai harapan hidup yg lbh lama, saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa"jelas dokter kembali, sungguh dokter juga merasa iba melihat seorang namja yg berada dihadapannya, tapi dia juga tahu batas kemampuannya dimana.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yuan?" Tanya Chanyeol.**

"…"

"**kau sakit apa, hm?"**

"…"

**Tak ada jawaban dari Yuan, Chanyeol hanya melepas udara dgn kasar. Di benar-benar tidak tahu dgn keadaan Yuan sekarang ini.**

"**kenapa kau masih disini?"**

"**ah, hyung ..ani aku baru saja ingin berpamitan dgnmu"**

**Yesung hanya memutar bola mata malas, sungguh dia tidak mau berbicara dgn namja yg berada dihadapannya. Chanyeol mengerti suasana hati yesung, dia langsung membungkukkan badannya tanda dia pamit.**

"**Yuan ? waeyo ? waeyo ? kenapa Tuhan memberikan penyakit ini pada orang yg sangat kusayangi, kukira dgn sepeninggalnya eomma ,aku tidak akan ditinggalkan lagi,,tp apa sekarang ? aku akan kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yg sangat aku sayangi. Kumohon tuhan jngn kau ambil adikku sebelum aku membuatnya bahagia,,aku mohon tuhan . hnaya itu pintaku sekarang ini" ucap yesung sambil memejamkan matanya dan tak hentinya bulir-bulir air mata terus menjelajahi pipinya. Tak disangka perkataan yesung didengar oleh seseorang dibalik pintu.**

"**omo ? apa yg sebenarnya terjd? Yuan ada apa dgnmu ? kau sebenarnya sakit apa ?,mengapa yesung hyung berbicara seperti itu ?" Tanya namja itu pd diri sendiri. Lama keberadaannya dibalik pintu itu namun tak lama kemudian namja itu melangkahkan kakinya kesuatu ruangan yg kita ketahui adalah ruangan dokter yg td menangani Yuan.**

**Cklek**

"**permisi uisanim, bolehkah saya masuk ?"**

"**ne, masuklah"**

"**begini, saya mau menanyakan keadaan pasien yg bernama Yuan "**

"**ohh,kalau boleh tahu anda siapanya"**

"**emmmh, a…aku sepupunya"ucap Chanyeol bohong.**

"**iye, keadaan Yuan sekarang akan membaik, tenanglah dia pasti sembuh"**

"**sebenarnya sepupuku sakit apa ?"**

"**kanker otak stadium akhir"jawab dokter.**

"**omo? Gojitmal ! tdk mungkin, dokter pasti salah memeriksa ?"ucap Chanyeol lemas kini kepalanya ditundukkan dia melihat lantai putih dg tatapan yg tak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun. Dokter langsung memegang bahu namja itu.**

"**buat hari-harinya berarti, jngn sampai dia banyak pikiran apalagi stress, dan buatlah dia bahagia dgn kehidupannya"pesan dokter pd Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol seperti diberi pencerahandari sang malaikat, kini ada setetes harapan baginya untuk membahagiakan Yuan-Nya.**

"**kamsahamnida uisanim, aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya dan aku percaya dia pasti sembuh dari sakitnya"jawab Chanyeol dgn mantap sedangkan dokter hanya mengulas senyum simpul. Chanyeol pamit untuk pergi sari ruangan itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi yg cerah telah Nampak.**

"**eunghh"lenguhan dari bibir mungil seorang yeoja manis. Ternyata lenguhannya itu membangungkan seorang namja yg tertidur diasampingnya.**

"**Yuan, kau sudah sadar, bukalah matamu perlahan-lahan"instrupsi namja itu. **

"**oppa? Dimana ini?"**

"**aku senang kau sudah bangun, kau tertidur sangat lama yuan, kau hampir seYuangu terbaring disini"**

"**mwo?"**

"**ternyata adikku tidurnya seperti kerbau saja, kau tahu oppa sangat lelah membangunkanmu, sebenanrya kau bermimpi apa, hm?"canda yesung yg langsung dihadiahi pukulan kecil bertubi-tubi dari adiknya. Yesung harus bersikap seperti ini, dia tak mungkin menampilkan raut kesediahannya pada sungmuin wlwpun dia juga tidak kuat bersandiwara dari semua ini, tp utk sekarang dia akan terus seperti ini, dia tdk mau melihat adiknya sedih karena melihat raut kesediahan dari wajahnya. Sungguh yesung ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak sambil memeluk Yuan tp niatnya itu dia urungkan.**

"**kau lapar, yuan?"**

"**ne, tp aku tdk mau makanan disini, belikan aku makanan diluar saja"**

"**aisshh, kau seenaknya memerintah pd kakakmu"**

"**ohh ayolah oppa, oh ya bawalah Hyera kesini"**

"**ne, tunggulah disini jngn berkeliaran"**

"**arraseo oppa"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toktok tok**

"**ne masuklah"**

**Cklek**

"**Yuan?"**

"**ehh..Chanyeol?"**

"**ada apa kau kesini ?"**

"**em aku hanya ingin menengokmu"**

"**darimana kau tahu aku dirawat"Tanya Yuan datar.**

"**eumm..itu tida penting,oh ya aku bawa makanan utkmu"kata Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraannya.**

"**tidak usahh Chanyeol-ssi"sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol yg hendak ingin menyuapinya.**

**Deg**

"**waeyo?"**

"**pergilah aku tak mau melihatmu"ucap Yuan datar.**

"**mworago ?,mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo Yuan. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan utk kedua kalinya"Chanyeolpun berbicara sambil berlutut.**

"**hmm,apakah ada keuntungannya jika aku memaafkanmu?" Tanya Yuan sarkastik.**

**Chanyeol diam ,dia tdk bergerak dari acaranya yaitu berlutut didepan yeoja yg sangat dicintainya.**

"**kau tdk bisa menjawabnya Chanyeol-ssi"**

**Chanyeolpun memberanikan diri utk melihat manic mata foxy milik yeoja yg bernama yuan.**

"**utk sekarang tidak ada,"jawabnya. Chanyeol berdiri dia hendak pergi dari kamar Yuan dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Yuan yg tahu Chanyeol ingin pergi dia menjd tdk tenang sungguh demi apapun dia sebenarnya senang bukan main tp keegoisannya mengalahkan hati nuraninya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yuan langsung melepaskan jarum infusan yg bertengger ditangannya.**

"**Chanyeol"ucap Yuan purau, sekarang posisinya Yuan sedang memeluk Chanyeol**

"**jngn pernah kau berjanji,aku tak ingin kau berjanji kembali"Yuan terisak disela perkataannya. Chanyeolpun membalikkan badannya membalas pelukan dari Yuan. Dia sangat senang akhirnya Yuan-nya mau memeluknya kembali sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tdk memeluk Yuan. Chanyeol menghirup aroma vanilla yg berasal dari tubuh Yuan.**

"**aku tdk akan, asalkan kau menerima peryuantaanku"**

**Yuan hanya mengangguk dari pelukannya, dia tdk ingin melepas pelukannya dgn namja yg sangat dicintainya. Dgn lembut Chanyeol memegang bahu Yuan dan menjauhkan badannya dgn Yuan.**

"**bolehkah aku selalu disampingmu Yuan?"pertanyaan Chanyeol yg langsung dihadiahi senyuman serta tangisan dari lawan bicaranya.**

"**pabboya"ucap Yuan.**

"**aku bersungguh-sungguh Yuan"kata Chanyeol tak terima disebut bodoh.**

"**aku merindukanmu, jeongmal bogoshipoyo Chanyeol"kata Yuan dia tdk menjwab dari pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Yuan memeluknya kembali.**

"**nado, aku lebih merindukanmu Yuan, dan utk pernyataan maaf dariku, aku menyimpulkan kau memaafkannya"jwab Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Yuan hanya mengangguk dia menyembunyikan rona merah dari wajahnya.**

"**Yuan kenapa dgn tanganmu?"Tanya Chanyeol cemas.**

"**eumh aku melepaskan infusannya, karena kau Chanyeol"jwab Yuan.**

"**mianhae"ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai rambut Yuan-nya dan Chanyeolpun memencet tombol warna merah yg berada didekat ranjang Yuan. Tak lama kemudian dokter masuk dan membenarkan infusannya.**

"**hati-hati nona ,jngn banyak bergerak"**

"**ne, kamsahamnida uisanim"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol menemani Yuan sampai dia rela membolos sekolah hanya utk menemani yeoja yang dicintanya. Yuan selalu memarahi Chanyeol jika dia ketahuan membolos dari sekolah. Sementara yesung dia sudah memaafkan kesalahan Chanyeol yang lalu karena permintaan deongsaengnya (Yuan).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"…"

**Tok Tok Tok**

"…"

**tak ada jawaban dari sang penghuni kamar Chanyeol akhirnya membukakan pintu tersebut, pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok yang dicintainya. Dan akhirnya dia tersenyum ketika dia melihat Yuan masih tengah tertidur. **

"**Yuan..?"**

**Kini alisnya Chanyeol beradu keningnya juga turut berkerut saat dia melihat darah.**

"**YUAN ?!, UISANIM, UISANIM…SUSTEERRRR" teriakan Chanyeol tak sia-sia karena tak lama kemudian kini rombongan suster dan seorang dokter sudah berada dikamarnya Yuan.**

"**kumohon dokter selamatkan kekasihku"mohon Chanyeol pada dokter.**

"**ne…ne…sebaiknya sekarang anda harus menunggunya diluar !"intrupsi dokter.**

"**ne…"Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dia memandangi wajah pucat dari Yuan dibalik kaca pintu, sungguh dia tak bisa melihat orang yang dia sanyangi tengah melawan ganasnya penyakit.**

"**Yuan, kau harus kuat… aku mohon Tuhan kuatkan dia"purau Chanyeol. Dia ambruk, sendi kakinya sesaat hilang begitu saja, tak kuat dengan bobot tubuhnya. Chanyeol langsung merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil handphone miliknya, dia ingin menelpon seseorang. Tak lama kemudian terlihat dari ujung penglihatan Chanyeol,seseorang tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Yesung orangnya. Yesung langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.**

"**waeyo?" Tanya yesung tak sabaran.**

"**Yuan, dia tak sadarkan diri dan parahnya lagi tadi aku melihat dia mimisan lagi,hyung"jawab Chanyeol nunduk.**

"**jjinjayo?"**

"**hyung …? Apakah Yuan akan kuat melawan penyakitnya itu ?"Tanya Chanyeol.**

"**apakah kau benar-benar mencinta deongsaengku, jika iya kau harus percaya padanya Chanyeol, beri dia kekuatan !"tegas yesung.**

**Chanyeol hanya mengangguk atas jawabannya.**

"**sudahlah kajja kita keluar dulu, aku belum sempat makan siang tadi dikantor"ajak yesung.**

"**ne, kajja hyung"jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lemah.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian Yuan masih terjaga dialam mimpinya setelah insiden tempo hari yang lalu. Chanyeol dengan setia menunggu Yuan sadar. Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol kembali membolos, entahlah dia begitu tak menganggap penting sekolah. Yang dianggap penting baginya yaitu kesadaran Yuan.**

"**Yuan chagiya…apakah kau ingin terus tidur begini ?, apa kau tak merindukanku ?"Tanya Chanyeol.**

**Tes**

**Sudah kesekian kalinya buliran air mata terjatuh indah dari mata hitam milik Chanyeol. Dia beranni jujur pada semua orang bahwa Yuan-nya yang bisa membuatnya cengeng.**

"**komohon Tuhan sadarkan dia, aku ingin sekali melihat mata yang tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang indah miliknya"do'a Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan kanan Yuan.**

"**Yuan bangunlah, aku sangat merindukanmu, berhentilah membuatku khawatir seperti ini chagiya, kumohon !"ucap Chanyeol lemah.**

**Mungkin karena lelah Chanyeol akhirnya tertidur dgn posisi kepalanya bertengger manis dilengan milik sang kekasih. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari kini sebuah tangan mencoba menggerakkanuntuk mencoba meraih kesadaran penuh. Yuan. Dia akhirnya sadar,Yuan tersenyum kala dia melihat kepala seorang namja yang sangat dia cintai kini tengah tertidur dilengannya. Yuan mengusap surai coklat milik Chanyeol.**

"**aku akan berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu Chanyeol, aku janji"ucap Yuan sebelum dia kembali terlelap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari**

**Matahari dengan cahayanya kini telah nampak memasuki celah sebuah kamar pasien rumah sakit. Seorang namja masih enggan untuk memulai harinya, tapi pada akhirnya namja itupun terbangun karena sebuah sentuhan dikepalanya.**

"**Chanyeol…ireona"**

"**enghh"lenguhan Chanyeol. Dia mengucek matanya membiasakan bias matahari untuk memasuki retinanya. Kini dengan kesadaran penuh dia melihat Yuan tengah tersenyum kepadanya.**

"**Yuan?, kau sudar sadar"Tanya Chanyeol heboh.**

"**apakah aku terlihat seperti bayangan?"canda Yuan.**

"**anio…anio, kau jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu, aku tak menyukainya… arraseo !" suruh Chanyeol. Yuan hanya tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat dg wajah yang dibuat marah.**

"**ne…arraseo"**

**Chanyeol langsung memeluk yeojacingunya dgn posesive.**

"**engghh sesak Chanyeol, apakah kau ingin membuatku mati kehilangan nafas eoh?"**

"**eoh…mianhaeyo chagiya, isshh jangan berucap seakan kau akan meninggalkanku Yuan !"kata Chanyeol sedih.**

"**ne…aku takkan mnegatakannya lagi"jwb Yuan, dia kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Dibalik punggung Chanyeol Yuan tersenyum miris.**

"**tapi fakta berkata lain Chanyeol, aku akan meninggalkanmu nantinya…entah itu kapan , tapi kau harus menerimanya"gumam Yuan. Yuan melepaskan pelukannya.**

"**dimana yesung oppa ?"Tanya Yuan berpura-pura ceria.**

"**dia akan segera dat"**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"**nah itu pasti dia Yuan"lanjut Chanyeol, Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Yuan dia menuju pintu untuk membukanya.**

"**bagaimana dgn Yuan apakah dia sudah sadar"**

"**oppa?" sebuah suara mengalun indah dari gendang telinga yesung. Sebuah suaara yg sangat ia rindukan.**

"**Yuan…bogoshipoyo"ucap yesung yang sedang memeluk malaikat kecilnya. Yesung lupa akan sosok yang tadi dibelakangnya yang tengah tersenyum melihat Yuan.**

"**wo..Hyera"kata Yuan. Betapa bahagianya Yuan hari ini saat dia melihat wajah orang-orang yang tengah mengelilinginya. Jika Yuan egois ia tak ingin meninggalkan semua orang yang dicintainya. Yuan langsung memeluk tubuh Hyera. Dia sangat rindu pada sahabatnya.**

"**nan jeongmal bogoshipoyo Hyera"**

"**nado, Yuan"**

**Yuanpun melepaskan acara pelukannya, pandangannya kini beralih pada sang kakak.**

"**oppa, aku ingin keluar dari kamar,ne?"rengek Yuan pada yesung.**

"**MWO?"semua orang berteriak berkata apa, peryuantaan konyol dari Yuan membuat mereka kaget.**

"**Yuan-ah, kau ini baru pulih, nanti jika sudah benar-benar sehat oppa akan mengajakmu bermain"nasehat yesung.**

"**anio…jika oppa tidak ingin menemaniku keluar, aku bisa sendiri"tantang Yuan.**

"**aduhh chagiya kenapa kau ssangat keras kepala sekali, eoh?"ucap Chanyeol.**

"**hey…kau sama persis dengannya Chanyeol, kalian sama-sama keras kepala…"jujur Hyera.**

"**ehhh ?apa maksudmu?"Tanya Chanyeol tak terima.**

"**waktu Yuan belum sadar, kau tak pernah mendengarkan aku untuk berangkat kesekk..hmmpptt"ucapa Hyera terhenti karena Chanyeol membekap mulut Hyera.**

"**eoh, kau membolos lg Chanyeol?"intimidasi Yuan.**

"**an—nii, hey kau hyung jaga ucapan kekasih polosmu ini"alih Chanyeol yang menyalahkan yesung dan melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi dia gunakan utk membekap mulut Hyera.**

"**kau berani sekali memerintah pd orang tertua disini, dasar evil"kata yesung tak kalah tenang.**

"**STOPPP, kalian malah bertengkar seperti ini !"lerai Hyera akhirnya.**

"**kajja kita penuhi saja peryuantaan dari Yuan, peryuantaan diakan tidak terlalu berbahaya, mungkinn dokter juga membolehkan dia untuk keluar sebentar"lanjut Hyera panjang. Dua namja itu hanya mengangguk lemah mereka merasa kekanak-kanakan.**

"**gomawo, Hyera-ah…"**

"**cheonmaneyo, Yuan chagiya"ucap Chanyeol.**

"**aku tak berterimakasih pdmu Chanyeol,"jawab Yuan sinis.**

"**eh…bwahhahhahahahahaha"tawa yesung meledak melihat Chanyeol yang dikacangin oleh deongsaengnya.**

"**kajja ,Yuan-ah kita tinggalkan orang setengah waras seperti mereka"ajak Hyera.**

"**mwo ?!, kau mengataiku tak waras Hyera !"ucap yesung tak terima.**

"**bwahhahahaahahaha"kini tawa Chanyeol yg terdengar berisik dari kamar pasien tersebut.**

"**kajja Hyera-ah"Yuan tak mendengarkan rengekan dan tawa yg berasal dari 2 orang namja itu.**

"**chakkamaannnnn (tungguuuuuu)"kata yesung dan Chanyeol bersamaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari perhari kesembuhan Yuan mulai membaik, sekarang dia bisa berjalan dengan baik seperti layaknya orang sehat. Seperti sekarang ini Yuan tengah bermain bola lempar dengan Chanyeol, sudah 1000 nasihat dari kakaknya untuk tidak bermain yang membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup menguras energinya, tapi tidak didengar nasihat sang kakak oleh Yuan. Yuan sangat keras kepala seperti mendiang ayahnya dahulu…**

"**kesinikan Chanyeol bolanya…."perintah Yuan pada Chanyeol.**

**Dug**

"**heuuppp…yahhhh" namun tangkapannya tak tertangkap oleh Yuan dan bola itu menggelinding kearah jalan, untungnya jalan tak terlalu ramai.**

"**chakkaman…Yuan biar aku yang membawanya"ucap Chanyeol memberhentikan langkah Yuan untuk membawa bola tersebut.**

"**hmm ne.."jawab Yuan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.**

**Tap tap tap **

"**tangkap bolanya yuan"titah Chanyeol Yuan diseberang jalan.**

"**ne…."**

**.**

**.**

"**heuupp"**

**Lemparan Chanyeol tepat ditangkap oleh Yuan dgn baik. Dan Chanyeolpun berniat utk menyebrang jalan kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BBBRAAAKKK**

"**awas anak mudaaaaa…"ucapan dari seorang ahjjuma terlambat karena tubuh jangkung seorang namja kini terpental jauh dari jalan raya.**

"**CHANYEOLLLLLL…."teriak Yuan dia melepaskan bola yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kini dia berlari kencang menuju keberadaan Chanyeol.**

"**hiks…hikss… waeyo ? ireona Chanyeol, jebaaallll"racau Yuan sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Sungguh kini pikirannya kalut sekali dia tak bisa berbicara dengan benar dan tidak berfikir dgn jernih. **

"**Chanyeollllllll…."jerit Yuan saat dia melihat darah dibagian bawah Chanyeol. Teriakan Yuan terdengar oleh sepasang 2 kuping orang, kini 2 orang (yesung dan Hyera) itupun berlari menuju asal suara teriakan tadi yang sangat mereka ketahui siapa yang memiliki suara itu.**

"**YUAN" teriakan 2 orang tadi.**

"**hikss oppaaaa, Chanyeol dddhiiaa….hiksss"jawab Yuan tak jelas.**

"**oppa kita harus segera bawa dia kerumah sakit"intrupsi Hyera.**

"**ne" jawab yesung singkat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah sakit**

"**kalian bisa tunggu diluar"suruh dokter**

"**baiklah"kata mereka serempak.**

**Kini sang dokter dan beberapa suster sudah memulai aksinya. Dibalik pintu pasien seorang yeoja tak henti-hentinya menangis.**

"**hikss… jika aku tdk menyuruhnya bermain bersama tidak akan seperti ini jadinya … hiksshhikkss…"tangisan Yuan semakin keras, membuat semua orang yang melewat tepat keberadaan mereka merasa aneh.**

"**uljima… Yuan ,anio ini bukan salahmu"hibur Hyera yang tengah memeluk sahabatnya.**

"**aanniii, jika aku tadi mendengarkan perkataan dari oppa…hhikksss apakah bisa kuulangi kejadian itu ?"Tanya Yuan entah pd siapa.**

"**uljima, disini tak sepenuhnya kau bersalah… ini sebuah kecelakaan Yuan…"ucap yesung menenangkan Yuan. Tapi bukannya tenang Yuan malah semakin histeris sampai dia jatuh pingsan.**

"**Yuan?, ireona, oppa kita harus istirahatkan Yuan"ajak Hyera pada yesung yang sedang linglung.**

"**baiklah"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**bagaimana dengan keadaaannya dok?"Tanya yesung.**

"**pasien sangat kritis, dia mengalami pendarahan dari otak belakangnya dan tulang pinggang serta lehernya mengalami patah tulang"jawab dokter.**

**JJLLGGRRR**

**Bagaikan puluhan pedang samurai mengoyak hatinya Yuan. Sungguh dia sangat menyesal, andaikan dia mau mendengarkan perkataan dari sang kakak, hal buruk tidak akan terjadi pada namjachingunya…andaikan waktu bisa diulang…andaikan…dan hanya andaian kata yang kini terus berkecamuk dlm hati Yuan.**

"**mianLuhan…mianLuhan…mianLuhan"hanya ucapan kata maaf yang bisa keluar dari bibir kecil dari Yuan dan isak tangisan yang mengiringinya.**

"**uljima… Yuan, Chanyeol akan kuat dan dia akan segera sadar"hiburan Hyera tidaklah mempan, karena Yuan masih menangis dengan penuh penyesalannya. Yesung yang tidak tega melihat dongsaengnya bersedih dia mencoba menghiburnya namun keberadaan yesung tak dianggap oleh Yuan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skiptime**

"**ireona Chanyeol jebaalll"ucap Yuan yang tengah mengguncang-guncang tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.**

"**waeyo kau tak bangun ? apakau marah padaku Chanyeol, hahh pasti kau marah …dasar babo yeoja…"lanjut Yuan yang memukuli kepalanya.**

"**hentikannn yuan, jangan memperburuk keadaan"kata yesung sambil memegang tangan Yuan yang hendak akan memukuli kepalanya lagi.**

"**oppa aku ingin menggantikan posisi Chanyeol, pasti dia sangat lelah terus tertidur selama dua minggu"tangisan Yuan pecah lagi.**

"**anio oppa tidak akan pernah mengabulkan peryantaan konyol seperti itu, sadarlah Yuan… oppa dan Hyera juga sedih akan kecelakaan Chanyeol"**

"**aku menyesal oppa"**

**Yesung memeluk tubuh yang kini ramping milik Yuan, yesung sangat prihatin dgn tampilan Yuan. Mata yang berkantung seperti panda, tubuh yang kurus dan pipi yg dulunya chubby sekarang menjd tirus.**

**Hampir setiap hari Yuan menemani Chanyeol dia sangat berharap Chanyeol dpt terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Sungguh Yuan sangat merindukan suara Chanyeol yang selalu mengalun indah digendang telinganya.**

"**Chanyeol…kau mimpi apa ? shg kau tak bangun seperti ini ?, mimpimu sangat indakah ? shg kau tak ingin melihat wajahku ?!, aku merindukanmu Chanyeol, bangunlah…"pinta Yuan.**

**Yuan kembali menangis dia menyesali atas perbuatannya yang lalu yang menyebabkan kekasihnya dirawat dan tak terbangun hampir 2 minggu, Yuan kembali jatuh pingsan… Ya dia akhir-akhir ini selalu jatuh pingsan seketika jika setelah menangis. Sesungguhnya penyakitnya belum sembuh benar, malahan semakin parah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**bagaimana dgn keadaannya sekarang dok ?"Tanya yesung yang kini telah berada diruang dokter.**

"**keadaannya sangat parah …harapan hidupnya sangat tipis,mianhamnida saya tak bisa membantu banyak"ucap dokter.**

"**kamsahamnida uisanim"kata yesung, dia langsung pergi menuju kamar rawat Yuan.**

**.**

**.**

"**apa yang diucapkan dokter oppa?"Tanya Hyera yang sedang menunggu Yuan.**

"**dokter bilang harapan hidupnya sangat tipis ,Hyera eotteohkke nan hajyo?"**

**Hyera tidak menjawab pertanyaan yesung, kini dia tengah menangis…sungguh dia tdk ingn ditinggalkan oleh sahabat satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.**

"**molla oppa, semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Yuan"yesung hanya menunduk dia tidak membalas ucapan dari sang kekasih, dia menyibukkan fikirannya dgn hal-hal yang sungguh rumit.**

"**eum…baagaimana dgn Chanyeol ?"**

"**dia juga sama dengan Yuan, tp dokter bilang jika ia selamat dia tidak akan normal seperti biasanya" jelas yesung.**

"**maksud oppa?"Hyera tdk mengerti.**

"**dia akan mengalami keterbelakangan mental"**

"**mwo ?!"kaget Hyera.**

"**ne, Hyera…oppa tdk tahu apa yang harus oppa sekarang lakukan?"purau yesung.**

"**hikss…shhikss…jangan bicara seperti orang yg berputus asa oppa.."kata Hyera sambil menangis.**

**Yesung langsung memeluk Hyera, sungguh dia sangat putus asa …dia berdoa agar Tuhan menyudahi permainannya.**

"**hikss…hiksss…oppa aku tak ingin Yuan pergi dari kedupanku …"**

"**uljima…oppa juga sama hanya satu-satunya keluarga yang oppa punya hanya Yuan"**

"**ya Tuhan kenapa ini begitu sulit ?"histeris Hyera dalam pelukan yesung.**

"**hikhikss… sabarlah Hyera, "hibur yesung yang tengah menangis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skiptime**

"**mianhamnida tuan saya sudah mencoba utk membuatnya tetap hidup tp Tuhan berkehendak lain"sesal dokter.**

"**mwo ? itu tdk mungkin pasti dia masih hidup, aku tahu itu dia tdk mungkin meninggalkanku"ucap yesung sambil menangis dan menahan emosi.**

"**hhikss…oppppaaa… sudahlah"kata Hyera menghentikan aksi yesung yg sedang berusaha membangunkan raga tak bernyawa milik adik satu-satunya itu.**

"**Hyera ini tdk mungkin, aku belum membahagiakannya…"racau yesung.**

"**hhikss…aku juga sebagai shbtnya belum bisa membahagiakannya, tp aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikan Segudang kebahagiaan utknya"nasihat Hyera.**

"**TTIIDAKKKKK…AKU OPPA YG BURUK"teriak yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Yuan yg dingin.**

"**ani…anio oppa adalah oppa yg terbaik utk Yuan …percayalah hhikkss, pasti hhikss Yuan hhikss bangga hhikkss" Hyera mencoba menenangkan yesung.**

"**mianhamnida tuan jenazah akan segera dibersihkan"ucap salah satu suster.**

**Yesung tidak mengiyakan ucapan suster dia menatap kosong pd tubuh malaikat kecilnya yg sudah tidak bernyawa. Beda lain dgn Hyera dia hanya mengangguk kecil kearah suster tadi.**

"**oppa kita harus melihat kondisi Chanyeol"ajak Hyera setelah beberapa menit.**

**Yesung tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hyera, dia hanya menatap mata Hyera dgn tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali.**

"**baiklah aku sendiri saja yg melihatnya"Hyera akhirnya meninggalkan yesung yg masih terisak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tempat rawat Chanyeol**

**Seorang namja sedang melawan rasa sakit yang menyerang otak bagian belakangnya_Chanyeol_**

"**aww appoo" ucap Chanyeol disela rasa sakitnya.**

"**kumohonn anda jngn terus memegang kepala bagian bawah terlalu kuat"perintah salah satu suster yg berada dikamar rawat itu, tapi ucapannya tak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol.**

"**dokter bagaimana ini ?"Tanya suster itu kembali.**

"**beri dia obat penenang"**

"**baik"**

**Saat dokter akan menyuntikkan yg berisi obat penenang tangan sang dokter digigit kuat oleh Chanyeol.**

"**aawww…dia sedang menahan sakitnya"ucap dokter dan dokter tak sengaja melemparkan suntikan itu.**

"**terus bagaimana ini dok"**

"**kita harus menenangkannya dgn cara biasa"**

"**ne"**

"**tuan lepaskan tangan anda, komohon tuan"**

**Chanyeol mengamuk sambil memegang kepalanya.**

**Cklek **

"**ssus—"ucap Hyera terhenti ketika dia melihat Chanyeol yg sedang mengamuk.**

"**waeyo, dok ada apa dgn dia?"Tanya Hyera tak karuan.**

"**dia sedang merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa dari arah belakang kepalanya"jwb dokter seadanya.**

"**mwo, jeball sembuhkan dia dokter"**

"**kami sudah berusaha memberikan dia suntikan penenang tp dgn keadaannya yg sekarang ini akan sia-sia saja agashi"ucap suster.**

"**eottohkke, kumohon Chanyeol bertahanlah"kata Hyera menghampiri Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol terus mengamuk dan akhirnya diapun pingsan.**

"**Chanyeol…ireona …dok apa yg terjd"Tanya Hyera.**

"**dia hanya pingsan agashi"jwb dokter.**

"**lebih baik agashi menunggunya diluar kami akan segera memulai operasi"lanjut dokter.**

"**ne…kumohon lakukanlah yg terbaik"**

"**tentu saja, kami akan lakukan itu".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awan hitam yang bersahabat dgn keadaan hati yesung sekarang ini menampakkan wajahnya, hari ini adalah hari penguburan Yuan banyak kerabat dan teman-teman Yuan mengunjungi tempat dimana Yuan yg telah dikebumikan.**

"**oppa kajja kita pulang mungkin sebentar lg akan hujan, aku tak mau kau sakit"ajak Hyera.**

"**pergilah sendiri"ucap yesung dingin.**

"**oooppp—"perkataan Hyera terputus saat yesung melihatnya dgn mata yg penuh kilatan emosi. Hyera akhirnya mengerti dgn keadaan yesung.**

"**PERGILLAH APA KAU TAK MENDENGARKANKU TADI …KAU TULI ?"teriak yesung tepat diwajah Hyera. Hyera menahan tangisannya sungguh hari ini adlh hari pertama yesung membentak dgn penuh amarah serta tatapan tajam yg menandakan dia benci akan keadaannya sekarang.**

"**n..nee baiklah"gagap Hyera setelah itu Hyera menyimpan satu payung disamping yesung, dia takut hujan mengguyur tubuh lemah yesung. Dan Hyerapun pergi meninggalkan yesung yg masih menatap sendu batu pusara itu.**

"**Yuan…waeyo kau tinggalkan oppa?"**

"…"

"**kau tahu oppa tidak mempunyai lg keluarga"**

"…"

"**kau tega Yuan ! kau sangat tega…sekarang kau sudah melihat ibukan disana ,kalian meninggalkanku sendirian didunia yg kejam ini"**

"…"

"**kalian jahat, kalian menyakiti perasaanku…ummaaa…Yuan kembalilah…aku merindukan kehangatan kalian…"isak yesung.**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Hujan akhirnya mengguyur dikota seoul, tapi tak ada kilat ataupun gemuruh gelap yg saling menyahut. Hanya hujan deras tanpa ditemani angin kencang yg tdk biasanya. Yesung tetap bergeming dia tak berkeinginan utk melangkahkan kakinya utk melindungi tubuhnya dan dia tdk memakai payung pemberian Hyera td, payung itu hanya tergeletak manis disampingnya.**

"**hhikkss…hhiikk…shhikkss"tangisan yesung pecah hujanpun menemaninya.**

**Setelah beberapa lama dan hujanpun berhenti, dgn kondisi yang basah kuyup serta beberapa dibagian tubuhnya terasa sakit akhirnya yesung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya utk pergi dari tempat itu. yesungpun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. tanpa yesung ketahui seorang yeoja yg sedang tersenyum manis melihat punggung milik kakaknya. Ya yeoja itu Yuan, Yuan tersenyum penuh arti.**

"**buatlah keluarga baru oppa"teriak Yuan.**

**Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia mendengarkan sayup-sayup suara Yuan, diapun membalikkan badannya.**

"**YUAN ,eodiga?"Tanya yesung.**

"**kau tak bisa melihatku oppa, kita berbeda alam dasar babo namja"canda Yuan.**

"**jangan bercanda, ini tdk lucu"**

"**kumohon berbahagialah utkku dgn itu aku akan bahagia disini bersama umma, dan umma berkata umma sangat mencintaimu oppa, kami sangat menyayangimu oppa…berjanjillah kau akan bahagia utkku dan umma kita"kata Yuan.**

"**bagaimana bisa aku bahagia jika sumber kebahagiaanku sudah hilang?"**

"**anio, kau masih mempunyai orang yg selalu berada disampingmu, apa kau tak menganggapnya?"**

"**hyera…"**

"**ne…"ucap Yuan dan dia menampakkan tubuhnya.**

"**yuann.."gagap yesung.**

**Yuan berjalan mendekati yesung.**

"**jgn buat uri Hyera bersedih, dia sedih jika melihatmu terus dgn kondisi yg seperti ini" ucap Yuan bijak. Yesung tidak membalas perkataan dari Yuan, dia masih termangu dengan pemandangan yg sekarang ia lihat.'apakah aku mimpi, jika ini mimpi kumohon jngn bangunkan aku'itulah gumaman hati yesung saat melihat wajah cantik adiknya.**

"**oppa berbahagialah ne ?!" pinta Yuan.**

"**oppa tdk bisa bahagia jika sumber kebahagiaan oppa sudah tdk ada "**

"**jngn berbicara bgtu, sumber kebahagiaan oppa hanya dalam diri oppa sendiri, dan jngn pernah beranggapan aku akan meninggalkanmu selamanya, aku disini oppa aku akan slalu disampingmu, wlw oppa tdk akan melihatku tp Yuan akan selalu melihat oppa"**

"**dan kumohon jagalah Chanyeol utkku oppa, "lanjut Yuan sambil tersenyum tenang.**

"**Yuan, hhiks… bagaimana kalau dia tdk menerima kenyataan ini ?"Tanya yesung menangis yang kini sudah berada dipelukan Yuan.**

"**oppa harus menjelaskannya dgn baik, pasti dia akan mengerti dan menerimanya"ucap Yuan dan melepaskan pelukannya.**

"**ne…"yesung hanya mengangguk kecil atas jawabannya. Perlahan namun pasti kini tubuh Yuan menjd sebuah bayangan dan tdk dpt lg disentuh oleh yesung.**

"**yuan?…"**

"**aku pergi dulu oppa, jaga baik-baik kondisimu aku tdk ingin kau merepotkan sahabtku lg"katanya lagi.**

"**berbahagialah dan jaga Chanyeol utkku"lanjutnya yang kini telah menghilang.**

**Yesung termangu atas ucapan atau bisa dibilang nasihat dari sang adik, dan detik kemudian namja itupun tersenyum wlw terlihat senyumannya sangat tipis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skiptime(2 minggu setelah meninggalnya Yuan, ditempat rawat Chanyeol)**

"**kau akhirnya sudah sadar juga Chanyeol"ucapan manis dari bibir mungil Hyera, dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul.**

"**Hyera, Yuan dimana ?"Tanya Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG**

'**apa yg harus aku katakan'gumam Hyera dlm hatinya.**

"**waeyo? Hyera kenapa kau tak menjwb pertanyaaku, apakah sesuatu yg buruk telah terjd pd Yuan ketika aku tak sadar ?"Tanya Chanyeol lagi, Hyera semakin salah tingkah sungguh dia belum bisa memberitahukan semuanya pd Chanyeol karena dia melihat keadaan Chanyeol yg masih lemah.**

"**euu…i—tu, akk—ak—"**

"**ehh ?ada apa deng—"ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dan dia langsung tersenyum penuh arti, ya dia mengira bahwa yg masuk adalah Yuan-nya.**

"**masuklah, chagiya" kata Chanyeol dgn senyumannya yg penuh.**

**Kriet**

"**eh hyung… mianhae, kukira Yuan"kata Chanyeol malu.**

"**gwaenchana,Chanyeol"jawab yesung yg tak mempersalahkan Chanyeol.**

"**Yuan dimana hyung, td aku menanyakan Yuan pd Hyera tp Hyera tdk menjawabnya"**

**DEG**

**Yesung tahu jika Chanyeol telah sadar pasti dia akan langsung menanyakan keberadaan Yuan.'eotteohkke'gumam yesung.**

"**hyung…?**

"**dia sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya Chanyeol, kau tenang saja?"jawab yesung.**

"**jjinja?"Tanya Chanyeol kembali dgn matanya yg berbinar-binar. Hyera kaget atas ucapan yesung td ,'apa maksudnya? Apakah dia ingin membohongi Chanyeol?'itulah gumaman Hyera setelah mendengar ucapan dari yesung.**

"**dia sudah tenang…dgn dunianya yg sekarang"ucap yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya, alis Chanyeol mengkerut menandakan dia tdk sepenuhnya mengerti yg barusan dikatakan dari yesung.**

"**maksudnya hyung, jngn bilang jikkk—"ucapan Chanyeol terputus lg ketika yesung mengangkatkan wajahnya dan terlihat wajah yesung telah dipenuhi air mata.**

"**ne…dia sudah tenang, dia tdk akan merasakan kesakitannya lg karena Tuhan telah menyabut penyakitnya itu"ucap yesung sambil terisak, Hyera mendekati yesung dia mendekap tubuh yesung yg kini bergetar, dan Hyera akhirnya menangis juga.**

"**apa mksudnya hyung jngn berbelit-belit beg—"**

"**Yuan telah diambil Tuhan Chanyeol"lirih Hyera.**

"**MWORAGO?! Kalian jngn bercanda, ini sungguh tdk lucu bagiku"kata Chanyeol tdk terima atas ucapan yang dilontarkan dari Hyera.**

"**kami tdk sedang melucu Chanyeol, apakah wajah kita sepeti badut ketika mengucapkannya td"kata yesung.**

"**INI TIDAK MUNGKIN ! TIDAK MUNGKIN ! AKU TAHU YUAN MASIH HIDUP, DIA PASTI ADA DIRUMAHNYA YAKAN ?!, ATAU DIA DISEMBUNYIKAN OLEH KALIAN !?"amuk Chanyeol , Hyera dan yesung langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang berpostur jangkung itu.**

"**hhhyuungg apakah ini mimpi, tp kenapa sakitnya terlalu nyata utk dirasakan?!"ucap Chanyeol lemah dia sudah tidak mengamuk lg.**

"**sabarlah…hhikss…Chanyeol…kami juga sangat kehilangan ats kepergiannya"kata Hyera sambil menangis yg masih memeluk Chanyeol.**

"**eotteohkke nan eotteohkke hajyo…hhikss…hikss"tangisan Chanyeol sudah tdk dpt lg terbendung yg masih dlm pelukan Hyera dan yesung. Dia menangis cukup keras, menandakan dia sangat frustasi atas apa yg dilaluinya sekarang ini.**

"**kau harus menerima kepergiannya, itulah pesan Yuan utkmu"kata yesung memberikan jwbnnya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dalam tangisannya tdk merespon ucapan dari yesung.**

"**Yuan waeyo?"kata Chanyeol dan dia langsung jatuh pingsan dlm perlukan Hyera dan yesung.**

"**CHANYEOL?"histeris Hyera, Hyera takut sesuatu yg buruk akan dialami Chanyeol. Dia langsung menangis keras dan yesung langsung menenangkan Hyera.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"**pasien hanya mengalami ketegangan saja"kata dokter.**

"**boleh kita ,masuk sekarang?"Tanya yesung.**

"**ne"jwb sang dokter.**

"**Chanyeol?"lirih Hyera.**

"…"**tak ada sahutan, Chanyeol hanya memandang datar dari sosok yg berada diambang pintu.**

"**hyung, Hyera beri aku waktu untuk menyendiri"pintanya yg masih dgn raut datarnya yg menyiratkan kepedihan yg sangat dlm. Hyera dan yesung mengangguk, merekapun menutup pintu itu kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Chanyeol on**

"**semoga kau disana tenang, Yuan. Kau tahu ?! hubungan kita tak akan pernah mati, aku berjanji utk setia pdmu. Sekarang kau tak akan lg menampakkan wajah cantikmu didepanku, kau tahu ?! aku terpenjara dlm sepi dan hanya ingin kunikmati sendirian. Sepi… sunyi… hening… diam. Aku bagaikan orang mati saat aku tak mendengar suara, tawa, tangis dan rengekanmu, Yuan.. hembusan nafas hangatmu tak kan lg kurasakan, kau slalu mencairkan suasana dengan candaan atau tingkah lakumu yg lucu, sekarang hanya ada kebekuan, yang ada hanya kebisuan dlm hidup ini. Cinta sebuah kata berjuta makna , kata itu yg slalu aku katakan pdmu. Hanya ada kau yg slalu dihatiku Yuan …kematian takkan mengakhiri cinta kita…cinta ini akan tetap abadi…seumur surga dan bumi, ku akan tetap setia Yuan …takkan ku ingkari untuk slamanya…Tuhan kumohon pertemukanlah aku dgn Yuan kembali"lirih Chanyeol dlm isakannya dan namja itu akhirnya tertidur.**

**Pov Chanyeol off**

**Keesokan harinya**

**Pagi hari yg cerah di Negara ginseng wlwpun masih dgn suhu yg dingin, Terlihat dari salah satu dari kamar rawat seorang namja yg berparas tampan dan kulit putih pucatnya masih tertidur dgn pulas, mungkin dia enggan utk terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.**

**Tap Tap Tap**

**Suara derapan langkah yg berasal dari koridor rumah sakit.**

**Kriett**

"**annyeong Chanyeol, selamat pagi …eh?"**

"**dia masih tertidur Hyera"**

"**kenapa dia masih tertidur, pdhl dia bukan tipe namja yg susah utk bangun"**

"**hanhh"yesung hanya melepas nafasnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Skiptime (2 jam kemudian)**

"**oppa kenapa Chanyeol belum bangun juga?!" Tanya Hyera yg mulai gusar.**

"**anio, sebaiknya kubangunkan saja dia"saran yesung yg langsung diberi jawaban anggukan dari sang yeojachingunya.**

**.**

"**Chanyeol, ireona…ppali ini sudah jam 9 pagi…irona Chanyeol"ucap yesung sambil mengguncangkan tubuh namja yang sedari tadi tertidur.**

**Yesung langsung mendekatkan dua jarinya pd hidung Chanyeol, dan tak lama kemudian dia tersentak, Hyera yg melihat perubahan raut wajah yesung langsung mendekatinya.**

"**oppa waeyo?, gwaenchanayo?"kata Hyera khawatir, tp bukannya menjawab yesung malah menyibukkan diri untuk memegang tangan Chanyeol tepatnya diurat nadi Chanyeol.**

"**oppa wae—?"**

**Yesung langsung menekan alarm atau bel yg terdekat dari ranjang Chanyeol yg menandakan yesung memanggil salah satu dokter. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter telah berada dikamar rawat Chanyeol beserta 2 susternya.**

"**dok dia belum terbangun juga"**

"**ne, saya akan memeriksanya dulu tuan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**jweosonghamnda ,pasien sudah tiada… mungkin pasien sudah meninggal sebelum anda datang"sesal dokter.**

**.**

**.**

**DEGG**

"**mworago ?"ucap yesung tak santai sambil mencengkram kerah sang dokter, Hyera dgn sigap langsung melepaskan cengkraman yesung dari dokter itu, bagaimanapun juga dokter tak bersalah.**

**.**

**.**

"**oppa sudahlah…hhikss…mungkin ini adalah takdirnya…hhikss.**

**Mereka berdua langsung melesat menuju kamar Chanyeol dgn tergesa-gesa, kini wajah putih pucat milik Chanyeol sudah tertutupi oleh kain putih.**

**Tes tes tes**

"**yuan, oppa tak menjaganya dgn baik"lirih yesung.**

"**Chanyeol kenapa kau tinggalkan kami,eoh?"Hyera menguncang-guncang tubuh yg sudah tak bernyawa.**

"**mianhamnida tuan jenazah akan segera dibersihkan"ucap seorang suster.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skiptime (pemakaman) 2 tahun kemudian**

**Musim semi telah datang, sore dikota seoul terlihat sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak yang hendak berdo'a dihadapan 2 batu pusara.**

"**Yuan ahjjumma dan Chanyeol ahjjussi bagaimana kabar kalian"celoteh seorang anak namja dg polos.**

"**mereka pasti baik-baik ryeosung"ucapan lembut berasal dari ibunya.**

"**ne, mereka pasti sedang berbahagia karena kita mengunjungi pemakamannya"jawab yesung.**

"**jjinja ?"**

"**ne" lanjut yesung.**

"**kajja kita berdo'a utk mereka ryeosung"titah Hyera sang ibu.**

"**baiklah umma"**

**..**

"**kajja kita pulang"ajak yesung pada Hyera dan ryeosung.**

**Sepeninggalnya mereka berdua kini munculah seluet bayangan yeoja dan namja yang saling bertautan tangan,**

"**gomawo oppa ,Hyera dan keponakanku yg lucu"katanya dgn lembut.**

"**gomawo hyung, Hyera, dan keponakanku yang polos"suara berat milik seorang namja.**

**.**

"**Chanyeol, apa kau senang karena do'amu didengar oleh Tuhan?"canda yeoja itu.**

"**tentu saja, jd aku takkan terpisah lg dgnmu lagi Yuan chagi"jawab Chanyeol.**

"**aku juga senang kita dpt dipertemukan oleh Tuhan"syukur Yuan sang yeoja.**

"**ne, aku malah sangat senang"ucap Chanyeol dgn tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan dan makin memperatkan tautan tangannya dg Yuan.**

"**berbahagialah kaliannnn"ucap mereka secara bersamaan dan bayangan merekapun menghilang dgn angin dimusim semi ini.**

"**Aku hanya punya satu hati dan itu hanya untukmu, aku hanya punya satu cinta dan itu hanya untukmu, aku punya satu kehidupan dan itupun hanya untukmu pula…maafkan sikapku yang telah kuperbuat dulu… waktu yang terus takkan mampu menghapusnya, hingga takdir sekalipun takkan bisa merubahnya, telah kuukir nama kita berdua diatas langit dan kutanam dibumi …agar kau tahu cinta ini abadi selamanya".**

**Chanyeol**

**END**

**Fyuhhhh akhirnya aku selesain juga ff pertamaku*salto*maaf endingnya kgk bagus, sebelumnya saya mau sad ending (buat Chanyeol sedih), tp aku gk tega pd suamiku yg kece ini, jd oe satuin lg tp lewat kematian*ketawa gk jelas*ohh ya buat cerita tentang Luhan sama Hyun In mereka udh menikah dan tinggal dijepang dh, maaf saya kgk nyeritain couple ini…*watados*aku focus sama dua couple…semoga cerita ini dpt diterima dgn baik amal ibadahnya yahh, *ehh kok gak nyambung?*ya udah dh dari pd banyak bacot mendingan anda komen ff ancur ini!**


End file.
